


All the Little Things

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Things I'm Angry About [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bisexual Jensen, Bisexual Misha, Blow Jobs, Body Part Kinks, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Misha, Christmas, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Family Feels, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Grand Gesture, Healthy Relationships, Home, Hotel Sex, Jus in Bello Convention, Kitchen Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, POV Jensen, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Switching, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Jensen, Top Misha, Touching, Voyeurism, kinky Danneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every little thing about Misha is driving Jensen crazy and he's about to burst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shut Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This installment will stay in this series, but will have multiple chapters and be ongoing (because I realized this was moving away from the original plan of one-shots and is gaining story). I'm at prettymessedupsituation on tumblr, so yell at me there if you feel the need. Or unacceptablecockles. Both me.  
> If I could direct you to start at the beginning of the Things I'm Angry About series with A Little Body Appreciation Part 1: Thighs....

He still smelled it.

The cedar-jasmine-sandalwood scent of oil on both of their skin prickled his nose and turned his brain to mush. Misha had his feet kicked up on the coffee table in Jensen’s suite, laughing at some asinine TV show, eating a vegetarian pizza. Everything about this was pissing him off, completely negating the relaxing massage he’d received an hour ago. Pizza wasn’t supposed to be vegetarian. What in that pizza Mish was eating actually could be called pizza, other than the crust? Mish’s eyes crinkled when he laughed, and even when his eyes softened, the creases were still there, hinting at a smile that could happen at any second. _Ugh_. His smile. Bright and honest, always seconds to bursting into a full out laugh. His mouth was ridiculous. Who had lips like that? Every time he licked his lips, all Jen could think about was that clover thing he could do with his tongue. He started trying to turn his tongue to a clover in his mouth and got angry when he couldn’t remotely control his tongue in that way. What else could Mish do with his tongue? _God, this is going to a bad place_ , Jen thought.

He tried to pay attention to the TV, but Mish would laugh and his eyes would drift back to the man on his right. The jeans tight on his thighs, tee shirt fitting loosely on his body but tighter at his chest, shoulders, and arms. His hand rubbed his thigh, probably just wiping flour dust from the crust off onto his jeans, but it drew Jen’s eyes to his hands. His fingers were what his grandmother would have called piano-playing fingers, long and nimble. They were the hands of man who built things, but somehow still had a softness to them and a delicate touch.

Misha elbowed Jensen, breaking his concentration.

“Hey, did you see that commercial?”

“No, no I must have zoned out for a second.”

Misha tilted his head. “You okay? You’ve been kind of quiet tonight. Well, more so than usual. I know I’m not Jared or anything, but do you need to talk?”

Pieces of Jensen’s subconscious chimed in. _Tell him._ **Don’t you say a word.** _If you don’t say anything, it’s just gonna get worse._ **If you say something, your friendship will be over.** _Who else are you going to talk to about this?_ **Not fucking Jared, that’s for sure.** _Talk to him, then talk to Danneel when you get home. You’re just talking. It’s therapeutic._ **He’s gonna laugh in your face.** _Maybe you’ll have a laugh and it’s just some stupid preoccupation that’ll pass if you just talk._ **Danneel will flip shit when you tell her.** _Danneel will be glad you’re being honest with her. She might even be into it. You're cool with her and Vicki._

“Jen?” Mish was worried now, his brow furrowed. “You there?”

Now he _had_ to say something. You don’t normally answer a ‘do you need to talk’ with strict silence when everything is okay.

“I uh…Mish can I tell you something? And you have to swear not to tell anyone. And by anyone I mostly mean Jared. Like. Ever.”

“Yeah, sure Jensen,” he answered, turning the TV off before turning to face him. “You can talk to me about anything.”

“Okay but this is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to say – including proposing to Danneel – so bear with me,” Jensen started.

“Okay. Take your time.”

God he was so patient. “Please stop being so attractive,” he blurted out. _Shit_. That was not how this was supposed to go. Jensen shielded his face with a hand rubbing it slowly down his face, incredulous at himself for just _saying it_.

Mish’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. After stunned silence, he finally responded. “I…will do my best?”

“Isn’t that the cub scout motto or something?” Jensen muttered quietly while his hand ran back up his face and through his hair.

“Don’t change the subject. Where the hell is this coming from?”

“You just smell so great right now,” he blurted again. _Why was he doing this? Had he lost all control of his mouth?_

“Jensen – we both smell the same.”

“But you just…and your hands, and your stupid arms and hipbones and your thighs and…and how the hell do your shoulders and back get so defined?”

Misha laughed. “Are you objectifying me?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” Jensen sat for a minute just staring at Misha who had laughter in his eyes and pursed lips. He took a deep breath before he started. “Okay. We’ve been friends for a long time. I think me and you have gotten pretty close. Me and Jared are brothers, but me and you have a different kind of connection. For a while, I just thought it was your personality that brought a different kind of dynamic.”

“I’d like to think that I bring something special to a friendship,” Misha said. “But that’s not your point,” he added, his smile fading.

Jen shook his head. “You know how you’ve joked about how you took the job because we weren’t so bad to look at?” Misha nodded. “Okay, well I’ve lately been noticing that…maybe you…aren’t so bad to look at.”

Misha’s head tilted to the side slowly, like he was trying to listen intently, his eyes squinting while he was truly concentrating on what Jensen was trying to say.

Jensen sighed. “What I’m saying is….” He couldn’t say it. It was too hard, too embarrassing, too risky. He rested his head on the back of the loveseat, looked up at the ceiling, and just let it out. “I really like you, Mish, and I’ve been having very inappropriate pervy thoughts –“

“You’re having pervy thoughts about me?” Misha asked, his voice getting higher as he exploded into a laugh.

Jensen kept his eyes to the ceiling, but put a hand up to Misha’s face. “Shut up. Shut. Up. This is difficult to talk about okay? Please don’t look at me. I’m not done.”

“Okay, okay,” Misha said, exhaling in slow whistles trying to calm himself down. “Continue.”

“I don’t know where they came from, but out of nowhere everything just clicked in my head. The whispering and joking and all the tension between us that I thought was like, I don’t know, a fun friend thing, may in fact have been…feelings.”

“Of the pervy sort?”

“Will you shut your mouth, please?”

“Around your –"

“Shut. Your. Mouth.” Jensen’s hand wiped down Misha’s face and held over his mouth. He could feel him holding back laughter, shaking silently with his jaw clenched tight. “As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I’m conflicted as to where these feelings came from or what they mean, and what to do about them. All I do know is that I can’t stop thinking about your thighs and your hipbones and your neck…I can’t stop thinking about you, and it’s driving me crazy.”

Misha picked Jensen’s hand up off his face and lowered it into his lap, but didn’t let go. He held it in a loose and comforting grip.

“Jen. Look at me.”

Jensen squeezed his eyes shut. How the hell was he supposed to do that? Misha tugged on him and repeated himself, stroking Jensen’s hand with his thumb. His stomach fluttered and his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. Cautiously, he turned his head to face Misha.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“First of all, I’m not going to freak out. I can see the worry on your face. You might need another massage after all that tensing. Breathe, okay? Secondly, it’s not like I’ve never had the same kind of thoughts. Jesus, even Matt has said that everyone’s a little gay when you’re around. You’re fucking sexy as hell, Jen. You’re funny, down to earth, a loving friend, and no one should be all of that. But _you_ are. You’re also honest and loyal, and I know it must have been really hard for you to say that to me, not only because of the subject matter, but because I know you’re worried about how you’ll mention this to Danneel.”

Jensen heaved a sigh of relief that Misha understood and quickly backpedaled on the relief thing, thinking about Danneel. He knew she was easy breezy when it came to this kind of thing – she and Vicki had messed around a little. It was almost like they were best friends with benefits. She had been completely supportive and understanding when Danneel was pregnant and confused about her body and also helped her learn to love herself and feel sexy in her new body afterward. Jensen was glad that had that kind of relationship and was fine with all that – he just hadn’t considered that _he_ would ever want that kind of relationship with anyone.

“If that was all you needed to say, that’s fine. If you want to talk about it more, that’s fine too. If you want to wait until you talk to Danneel and figure things out before we bring it up again, that’s your call. We can pretend this never happened until you work it out.”

“Thanks, Mish.”

Misha nodded. He turned the TV back on and put his feet back up on the coffee table. “Just let me know if I’m being too sexy while watching TV okay?” he said, biting into another slice of pizza.

Jen playfully punched Misha’s arm and picked up a slice of his pepperoni and sausage, fist tingling from the punch. _God, that man is built solid._

All he could think about over what was left of the hour was how he wanted to call Danneel and tell her how bad he wanted to put his hands on Misha, what the possible outcomes of that conversation would be, and how much he wanted to get some of that massage oil whose scent was intoxicating coming from Misha’s skin.


	2. A Quick Phone Call

Misha leaned forward for another slice of pizza. How the fuck was he eating all this pizza – not that it was pizza, it was salad on crust – but where was he putting it? Maybe it just seemed like a lot because Jen was too nervous to eat. As he settled back, his knee knocked onto Jensen’s and it was like a shock of electricity passed through them at the brief touch, sending Jen reeling.

“Hey, I’m…I’ll be right back,” he said, standing. He gestured for Misha to sit when he started to get up, looking worried that something might be wrong. “No, really, I’ll be right back. Can you order a couple of beers from room service for me?” Jensen asked Misha when the next episode was starting.

Jensen went into the other half of the suite and sat on his bed. He took a deep breath and called Danneel. After a few rings, she answered sounding chipper.

“Hey hon! You still coming home tomorrow?” she asked.

“Yeah. Absolutely. You and JJ okay?”

“Of course. She’s nothing but sunshine. Everything go smoothly?”

“As usual. Jared make it back on time?”

“They’re already off to his parent’s. What’s up?”

Jensen took a deep breath. “I wanted to talk to you about something. I’d rather talk to you about it tomorrow when I’m there, but…I don’t know what to do, and you’re my best friend.”

“That’s sweet honey, but Jared’s your best friend,” she teased.

“No, no really. This is a me-you situation.”

“Oh.” Her voice fell. That sound of sadness he never wanted her to have falling into her voice with that one syllable.

“No, not like that – I love you, so much. Nothing between us is wrong. I just needed to talk to you about something, between us. Not _between_ us, but between like just you and me talking…I’ll shut up now.” He put his face in his hand. “I’m a moron. I can’t talk today.”

“Okay. Slow down. Let’s rewind. What’s up?”

God she was great. One day he might deserve her. “You know how you and Vick have this close relationship where you’re friends and sometimes maybe a little more?”

“Yeah. Are you still okay with that, or do we need to close doors for a little bit?”

Just for boundaries sake, they had an open door policy on their marriage, in which if either one of them felt like they needed a little more attention, they would close doors for a while. It just worked for them, and Danneel had only ever been with Vicki and one other woman. They closed their marriage once when a year in things were tense and they needed to refocus, and again while they were trying to have a baby up until after JJ was born. He’d been there for her, she’d been there for him, and they’d be there for each other again.

“Open and honest, okay?”

“Okay. Out with it, Jen. You being nervous is making me nervous.”

“I’m having…thoughts…about Misha.”

Danneel laughed. “Really? That was it?”

“Um, ish? Why are you laughing?”

“Because you two are just too much. I know you don’t like watching yourself, but you two…on and off screen really. I mean it’s kind of perfect. And almost an ‘about time’ kind of thing.” Danneel giggled. “Oh gosh, are you guys…is he there?”

“In the other room,” Jensen said, lowering his voice.

Danneel lowered her voice too. “Then why aren’t you in there with him?”

“Because. I wanted to talk this over with you.”

Danneel giggled again. “ _And_ you’ve never been with a guy.”

Jensen flopped back onto the bed. “That might have a little something to do with it.”

“Well, if what you needed from me was the OK, you have it. I can’t talk you through the rest of it. I’m good, you’re good, _we_ are good, so enjoy testing the waters. Just be careful. And Jen?”

“Yeah Danni?”

“Have fun. Relax. Breathe. It’s Mish. He’s probably in the other room on the phone with Vicki seeing what she says.”

“No.” Jensen looked at the door separating his bedroom from the rest of the suite. “You really think so?”

“Um, yeah. I’ve been there when she’s called him, so….”

“God, Danni. What do I do?”

“Be you. You’re _fine_. I gotta go make dinner for JJ. We’ll see you tomorrow, okay? We’ll talk more then,” Danneel promised.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Jensen asked.

“Maybe you’ll have to make it up to me when you get home,” she purred.

 _Shit, she was hot_. “Love you,” Jensen whispered.

“Love you back. Go get'em, tiger.”

She hung up. Jensen smiled. He turned his phone on vibrate and sat on the end of the bed, nerves settling in again, staring at the door. It was just Mish. Nothing said he had to do anything right now. Just because he said he was attracted to Misha didn’t mean he had to rush out there and do anything. _Breathe_ , he told himself. _Just go out there, and whatever happens, happens._


	3. Whatever Happens

Jensen closed the doors to his bedroom and turned to face Misha. He could only imagine his face was beet red. Misha was putting his phone away, just ending a phone call of his own.

“I can’t watch anymore _Housewives of..._ wherever. Pick something else, _please_ ,” Misha said, relinquishing the remote.

“Sure,” Jensen said, his voice stilted.

“You okay? Beers will be here shortly. Hope you don’t mind, but I ordered a couple liters of water too.”

“That’s fine,” Jensen said, avoiding Misha’s eyes.

Every little thing about him was driving Jensen to his breaking point. It felt like Misha just breathing near him would make him buckle. He found some non-threatening show on the Discovery Channel about the States and grabbed a slice of pizza. Meanwhile he could feel Misha’s eyes on him, the side of his face growing hotter by the second.

When someone knocked at the door, Jen jumped up. He pulled in a cart from room service with an assortment of beer, a few tall bottles of water, and a piece of chocolate mousse cake drizzled with chocolate with chocolate ice cream on the side.

“You order this?” Jensen asked, pointing at the cake.

“Yeah, for you,” Misha answered with a smile. “You seemed pretty wound up. Chocolate’s your favorite.”

Jensen nodded. He took the fork and the plate with the cake and set it on the table in front of his seat, returning to the cart to pour a glass of water for Misha and opened one of his beers before sitting down.

He said _thank you_ as he ate the first bite of ice cream and cake, talking with his mouth full like a goof. But Misha laughed, like always. The tension and nervousness melted away as he ate, falling into the comfortable routine of watching TV with Misha. Misha brought up facts to add on to the documentary, random things he just knew. Jensen liked to do this with the trash TV shows; he knew gossip that Danneel would fill him in on from episodes they’d missed while on set or at a Con. It was like catching someone up on a soap opera, which he'd had to do more than a few times. They bantered back and forth, but after Jensen finished his first beer, Misha’s demeanor changed.

“I, uh, I don’t want this to be cheesy, or trope-y, but this is kind of nice,” he started, “and also, you have chocolate on your face.”

Jensen laughed and wiped the corners of his mouth. “Sorry, was I supposed to ask, _Are you gonna get that?_ ”

Misha smiled wryly. “Do you want me to? Because you missed.”

A stone sank in Jensen’s stomach. _Shit_. Was this it? Was this what he was supposed to let happen? His eyes were wide. Suddenly he was acutely aware of his breathing. _Did breathing always feel like this?_ He tried to remember the last time his breathing felt so at the forefront of his mind – when he and Danneel kissed the first time. Panic and excitement and curiosity all balled up into this screaming emotion that’s only escape was making your brain suddenly aware that _you’re breathing, and awkwardly_.

Misha leaned toward Jensen with his knowing smile, eyes quickly darting down to Jen’s mouth and back up to his eyes, still wide and frozen in indecision. Misha’s thumb crossed under Jensen’s bottom lip, and before Jensen could turn his brain back on since it started this whole malfunction and the preoccupation on his breathing, Misha’s lips touched his.

Ever so gently, Misha kissed Jensen. He reciprocated the practiced movement. Kissing, he knew; at least he could do this despite his inability to actually comprehend what was happening. After a few soft kisses, Misha’s tongue was gliding slowly through Jensen’s mouth. Jensen’s brain started working again, finally registering there was _a good thing happening_ instead of _time to_ _panic now_. He relaxed, falling into the kiss, finally grounded. Jensen could tell that Misha was slow and slight in his movements, taking great care to make him comfortable. His mind started wandering to all the places it had been before he thought this was something he’d want, and as he remembered all the little reasons of how he got to this moment something ignited in him that he wasn’t expecting. He pushed back on Misha, kissing him harder. Misha’s breath caught, and he moved quickly into Jensen’s lap, straddling him, then he paused to see how Jensen reacted. _So goddamn considerate_. _And oh fuck, his thighs_. Jen ran his hands over Misha’s legs, feeling the tautness of the denim. He raked his fingers down the side of Misha’s thighs, bucking up to adjust himself as he grew hard beneath him. He bit his lip and grabbed the front of Misha’s shirt, twisting it as he pulled Misha’s face to his, soft moans passing between his mouth and Misha’s when they resumed the Jensen-initiated fervent kissing.

It happened so fast. There was so much he wanted to touch. His hands skated over Misha’s thighs again, then his ass, the heat between them building until the zipper of Jensen’s jeans was pressing a little too angrily into his hard cock. They either had to stop or something had to happen. Jensen broke away, catching his breath. Misha was leaning back, doing the same. If he looked anything like Misha, and Jen was pretty sure he did, he looked like he was far from wanting to stop.

“What are we doing?” Jensen asked, his heart racing.

“Fuck, Jen, what _are_ we doing?” Misha asked.

“I’ve never –"

Misha stopped him by putting his thumb over Jensen’s mouth. Jen smiled. He opened his mouth, letting Misha’s thumb fall in. He closed his mouth around him, sucking gently as Misha pulled it out of his mouth, his tongue gliding along the bottom of his thumb.

“Oh, ho,” Misha’s nostrils flared as he started to laugh, his hands resting on his sides. “You fucker.”

“Don’t suppose you have a condom on you?” Jensen asked, squinting one eye shut at the awkward question.

“Feeling adventurous?”

“I don’t even fucking know. I just know I want… _you_.” Jensen’s eyes took in Misha’s solid torso just inches from his face.

“Ugh, you’re making this entirely too hard to say no,” Misha whined, covering his face with his hands briefly and dropping them to his thighs. _His thighs._ “Tell you what – I’ll run to the convenience store or whatever they have around here and pick up some necessities. You think about what you want to do, and if you still want to when I get back –"

“Fucking shit Mish, shut up and hurry the fuck back then.” Jensen hadn’t felt this way since high school. He was throbbing. His gut hurt from _want_.

“I’ll be right back,” Misha promised, adjusting himself in his jeans and grabbing his jacket, stuffing a spare room key from the table into his pocket.

_Oh. God.  
God _ and _Jesus,_ he thought.

He ran his hands through his hair. Well, something happened. Now he just had to figure out what exactly it was he wanted when Misha got back. 


	4. Something Wicked...

Jen’s head was spinning. _Holy shit. Holy fuck._

How was any of this happening? How long did he have to figure out what he wanted to do before Misha got back? How did he figure out what he wanted to do, period? Nervousness flooded him. The last thing he was going to do was Google anything on the subject. What would he do to prepare if he was with a woman? Basic concept couldn’t be much more different other than the obvious. He sniffed his shirt. He was fine. He smelled like that cedar-jasmine-sandalwood oil still. It smelled so much better coming off of Misha’s skin, though, and he ran to the bathroom to his toiletry bag.

He reapplied deodorant, just in case. He spritzed a little bit of cologne on. Pants on or off? _You are way overthinking this_ , he told himself. _Do what Danneel said. Be yourself_. He turned off the light in the bathroom, stole a beer from the room service cart, and sat down on the loveseat. Television could distract him until Misha got back. Oh god, Misha was coming back. They were going to have sex. _Calm. The fuck. Down._ He took deep breaths and took a long swig of beer. Just because Misha was getting “necessities” didn’t mean he had to do anything. _Shut up and watch TV, Jen._

He finished the beer and grabbed another, downing half of it when the door made a little _cha-chink_ sound of a room card unlocking the door. Jen took a deep breath. Misha slipped in with a bag hanging from his arm, closing the door and deadbolting it behind him. He smiled when he faced Jensen and nodded, set the bag on the end table and sat down next to him. He picked up his glass, taking small sips while looking at Jensen out of the corner of his eye, his lips pressed into a subtle grin.

“What?” Jen finally asked, his arms crossed. He knocked his knee into Misha’s, making him spill some water on his pants.

Misha turned to him. “Are you gonna get that?”

“Shut up.”

“Oh, you don’t want me anymore? You got what you wanted, rubbed your hands all over my thighs, and now you’re gonna throw me out with the trash, just like the rest of them?” he teased.

“The rest of _who_?” Jensen demanded to know.

“It’s just me then?” Misha asked, fluttering his eyes.

“You are such a fucking dork. Yes, just you.”

He made the mistake of giving Mish his sincerest stare. All those scenes they shared, he knew better. Misha just stared right back, his eyes plotting and drawing Jensen in. He found himself leaning closer, landing with a kiss that sent him right back to where they were before Misha left. Jensen moaned a little, as if he was finally getting relief. Misha laughed in between their kisses.

“Sorry,” Jensen whispered, nudging his nose on Misha’s cheek, kissing him again.

“It’s okay,” Misha said. More kisses.

“Mish?”

“Yeah?”

“No promises,” he began. More kisses. “You wanna move to the bed?”

The kisses stopped.

“You don’t have to do anything, _anything_ you’re not comfortable with.”

Misha’s words were so sincere, and Jensen realized Misha had his fingers encompassing his wrists. His right hand rested on the back of the loveseat, his left in his lap – and both were held gingerly by his attentive friend.

“Get…your ridiculously attractive ass…on my bed.”

Misha stood and downed the water he had in his glass. He stepped around Jensen and picked the bag up off the table, snatched an unopened liter of water from the cart, turned and gave Jensen his dom-eyebrow raise, and walked straight through the suite and into the bedroom.

Jensen jumped up and followed him.

 

“You want me on your bed?” Misha asked, taking off his shirt.

Jensen closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to compose himself. All he could do was nod. What was he doing? What did he want to happen? He had no idea.

 But Misha knew Jensen. He moved cautiously, brushing his fingers over Jensen’s temple and his hair. A kiss drew him back in, relaxing him. Comfort and familiarity replaced his nervousness, letting Misha take the reins. He felt fingers venture under the hem of his shirt and onto the waist of his jeans, unbuckling his belt and pulling it off. Misha kissed deeper when Jensen’s button came undone, with more vigor at the sound of his zipper opening. Jensen returned every kiss, matching Misha’s enthusiasm. When Jensen found himself being pushed back onto the bed, something inside him clicked. He wanted to be fucked.

Misha taking control did it for him. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise – it wasn’t a secret amongst friends that he liked to be told what to do, and just the look on Misha’s face made him hard. He sat up on the bed, and Misha dropped down in front of him, tugging down his jeans to his ankles. Jensen took in a sharp breath when Misha’s mouth wrapped around him. It nearly drove him over the edge just looking down and seeing Misha between his legs, taking him into his mouth in slow rhythmic bobs. _Fuck._ Misha was too good at this. He’d psyched himself out with so much happening so fast that it wasn’t long before he was pulling at Misha’s hair, and his internal _oh fuck_ ’s started to become audible mumblings, then pleasured moans. Apparently clover shapes were not the only thing Misha could do with his tongue.

Hips rocked forward and canted up in need, Jen was so focused on what was happening with Misha’s mouth that he was caught by surprise when the pressure started. Slick fingers teased, circling before slowly pushing inside of him. Distracting him so he wouldn’t overthink what was happening, Misha upped his tempo, stroking and sucking as he rolled his lips up over the head of Jensen’s cock and back down. Misha moved in cadence, keeping time with his movements until Jensen was practically sliding off the end of the bed, one hand in Misha’s hair and the other grasping desperately at the bed. His eyes fluttered back in his head. The new sensations of the slight burn and pressure coupled with the talent being performed on his cock were overwhelming.

Jensen tapped furiously at Misha’s shoulder. “I’m gonna come. _Fuck,_ Mish, fuck _. Fuck_ I’m gonna come,” he said quietly, his throat tightening, trying to keep from crying out.

Misha kept going. Two fingers pushed inside of Jensen and held while Misha’s mouth worked even harder, bringing Jensen over the edge, coming with complete release. Jensen’s fingers were woven into Misha’s hair, tugging the brown locks as they curled. He looked down at Misha as he came, shocked that he hadn’t stopped. Misha continued to suck until Jensen was spent.

Jensen barely held himself up with his arms while his body dealt with the aftershocks of the orgasm and finally gave up, lying back. His body jolted a few more times. He ran a hand through his hair, waiting for the blood to return to his head. Misha smiled, kissing up Jensen’s torso, mouthing his skin. He met Jensen’s eyes and smiled.

“That was…new,” Jensen said, his voice cracking.

“How much more new are you prepared to try tonight?” Misha asked, his eyes twinkling, mind flooded with mischievous thoughts.

_Goddamn it,_ Jensen thought. _Why the fuck did he have to bite his lip like that?_ “Whatcha got in mind?”

Misha smiled and kissed Jensen. A quick peck was followed by a long, slow drag with an almost evil-genius laugh rumbling in his throat.


	5. ...This Way Comes

Why in the hell did it take so long for him to finally take notice of Misha and decide to go for it?

Jensen was still trying to recover from probably the best blow job he’d ever received. _Shit._ _Never go anywhere remotely near the realm of telling Danneel that._ She was amazing, but... _this was new. And different._

There was no down time to recover either. Misha had somehow worked Jensen into such a state that he didn’t even realize that they’d migrated to where they were comfortably in the middle of the bed and close to the headboard. Misha was busied with letting his lips explore Jensen’s stomach and chest, his breath glancing off of Jensen’s skin as he moved up to his neck. Jensen’s skin prickled and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end with the barely-there touches, completely losing himself in the moment, wishing Misha would just kiss him or bite him or _something for the love of God, something._

A clicking noise of a bottle made him open his eyes, but he closed them immediately. He didn’t need to know. Misha knew what he was doing and he trusted him completely. He felt Misha hovering over him again, his mouth tracing his jaw and meeting Jensen’s lips. Misha was gentle, taking his time. He used a generous amount of lube, for which Jensen was grateful. The cool sensation of lubricant being massaged onto him caused a wave of desire to rush over him. Even though he had come a few minutes before, his cock jumped, slowly starting to harden in anticipation. His mouth left Misha and buried into the crook of his neck when a tinge of a burn and pressure heightened his excitement. Jensen found himself caught in the heady scent of the massage oil soaked into Misha’s skin.

Misha pressed the side of his face to Jensen’s and whispered, “What do you want to happen?”

“I…I think that’s pretty obvious, Mish,” Jensen said, wincing and relaxing while Misha readied him. A third finger was added. His head rocked back, pushing into the headboard. A warm hand brushed his hair back. He opened his eyes to find Misha waiting, eyes sincere.

“I want to make sure. If you don’t like it, we can stop.” He pressed his forehead to Jen’s, expanding inside of him. His voice lowered. “If you don’t like it, you can fuck me instead.”

Jen let out a small laugh, interrupted by his breath quickening. He kissed Misha and whispered back, “ _Fuck me, Mish_.”

Jensen felt Misha’s fingers withdraw and heard the sound of a wrapper tearing. He swallowed hard, but Misha was back on him before his nerves could return. The slow push stung. _Keep breathing_ , he reminded himself, noticing he’d been holding his breath. Once Misha had filled him, he started rocking his hips, unhurried but wanting.

It had to be the running. And the yoga. Swimming. However he did it, Misha’s muscles moved with an ease and beauty that had to be envied. Jen dragged his fingers down Misha’s thighs like he’d been wanting to, feeling them work to keep him steady while he thrust deeper into him. Suddenly, Misha hit a spot. A very good spot.

_Oh, fuck._

Once Jensen was completely relaxed, Misha drove faster into him, maintaining the angle and depth to keep hitting that spot over and over. Jensen’s breath was ragged. Grunting, he grasped onto Misha’s shoulder, nearly inaudible words spilling out of his mouth.

“ _Shit. Shit. Holy shit. Fuck Mish, fuck me, holy fuck, holy fucking shit.”_

Sweat mixed with the cedar scent that rolled off of Misha. Jen grabbed his forearm, his bicep, his neck, desperate to hold on somewhere, but unable to decide. Misha swept his hand over Jen’s face, his thumb crossing his cheek. Jen’s eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape, nothing coming out now but choked cries of intense gratification. He couldn’t move his gaze from Misha’s as he came, spurting over his stomach. Misha came directly after, rolling his hips to a standstill before withdrawing slowly. Jen exhaled, his senses overwhelmed. Misha fell next to him on the bed. The two stared at the ceiling, then looked over at each other once they caught their breath.

“Shower?” Misha asked.

“As soon as I can walk.”

Misha laughed. “I’ll help you.” He rolled off the bed and reached out to Jensen. Taking Jensen by the hand, he pulled him out of the bed and toward the bathroom. “Well, if you weren’t bowlegged before…” he teased.

“Shut up, you ass.”


	6. A Lot of Body Appreciation

Jensen woke up early, before his alarm was set to go off at seven. He started to move his arm, and then remembered he wasn’t alone in his bed. His forearm moved across Misha’s side, his skin smooth and warm. He couldn’t help but move his arm up and down Misha’s side again and again, loving being able to just touch Misha like this. Misha’s eyes were still closed, soft snores coming from his slightly open mouth. Jen smiled. He dipped his head and kissed Mish’s lips. Misha responded automatically, smiling, his eyes still closed in a dozy haze. Jensen rocked up against Misha’s thigh, hiking his leg up over his hip.

“Can I do something?” Jensen asked when Misha finally opened his eyes.

Misha bit his bottom lip and mumbled, “ _Mm-hmm_.”

Jen pushed his shoulder over to make Misha lie flat on his back, fluffing up the sheets as he moved over him. The oil smell was gone, replaced by hotel soap which as one would expect a lot less intoxicating.

“What are you doing? Hey, can you give me a minute?” Misha asked.

“Yeah, sure. What do ya need?”

“Bathroom. And something else.”

Misha jumped up out of bed and ran to the bathroom, making Jen realize he needed to pee too. He groaned. Peeing with a boner is always a hassle. He switched places with Misha, going into the bathroom as he left, and when he came back out, Misha was lying on the bed waiting, a round fancy-looking bottle next to him.

“What’s this?”

“I went back and bought this when I was out. That massage oil. They sell it individually at the spa. You said you liked the smell,” Misha explained, “so I went back and got a bottle.”

“Oh, man,” Jensen started as he clicked the top. He poured a little on his fingers and smelled. “This is great. This is awesome.”

“Feel free to use it. I won’t argue,” Misha said, sighing with a smile and putting his arms behind his head, crossing his ankles like he was laying out on a beach.

“Oh, I will. Back to what I was doing.”

Jensen fluffed the sheets again as he climbed over Misha, sinking down to his legs. He started at his thighs, pouring some of the oil onto his hand and rubbing it on Misha. He used both hands to coat Misha’s thighs with the fragrant oil. He was still a little off kilter with Misha’s dick being right there, but new things take time. Usually he’s the only dick in any given situation. His hands already slicked with the oil, he took Misha in his hands and stroked him in long, gliding movements.  Jensen’s eyes redirected to his stomach, thick with muscle, smooth skin rolling down to a valley crowned by his hipbones. They were beautiful. Jen leaned down, kissing his hipbones, letting his lip drag down and across and up the other. He kissed his stomach, mouthing his trail and back up. He oiled his hands again, rubbing Misha’s sides, coating the areas his lips had already touched, leaving bare where he still had to work. He slid up Misha, his own stomach gathering oil from his generous pour as he traveled up his body, encircling Mish’a nipples with his mouth and sucking before kissing them as release. His breath crossed Misha’s chest to repeat his actions, making sure not to leave any bit of him neglected. He watched Misha’s chest rise and fall, his face looking completely relaxed. Jensen poured some oil on Misha’s chest and slid it around his shoulders and arms, rubbing and guiding the oil to where it needed to go, where Misha’s skin was drinking it up. Legs on either side of Misha, Jen leaned down to his throat, baring his teeth on them for a moment before ending with a kiss that he continued up Misha’s jaw, concluding his traverse over Misha’s body by biting his earlobe and whispering to him about how every little thing about him drove him wild.

Misha whispered, “Am I getting a massage, or were you just oiling me up because you like how it smells?”

“I’m shit at massages.” He pressed the side of his face to Misha’s and whispered, “I like how it smells on you, but I like it even better when it’s mixed with your sweat.” Jensen rocked his hips forward to punctuate his point.

Misha’s hand grabbed his jaw and turned Jen’s face to his. “You have no idea how happy I am that you didn’t wake up and just slip out like some horrible one night stand, leaving me to do the walk of shame to the airport, probably passing you at the TSA screening.”

Jensen laughed. “I just pictured –" he had to pause to finish laughing – “I just pictured you walking down the expressway with your rollaway bag and your head hanging down with the Charlie Brown music playing. _Aw, Mish. No_. I’d never do that to you, you kidding me?” He kissed him playfully, but when Misha’s hand grabbed Jensen’s cock it turned serious really quick.

He thrust up into Misha’s hand a few times and stalled, not sure what they were going to do. He didn’t think he could take another pounding just yet – he was a bit on the sore side.

“Jen, do you want to fuck me?” Mish asked, rolling his thumb over the head of Jen’s cock, starting to slick with pre-come.

Jensen buried the top of his head in the pillow, giving him advantageous access to the crook of Misha’s neck. “So, so much.” The oil smell was getting to his head. _What the fuck was in that shit? Pheromones?_

“Get what you need and let’s go.”

Jensen found it hard to pull away, but Danneel’s _Be safe_ rang in his head. He pulled out a condom and the bottle of lube and returned. It had been a long time since he’d used one of these. He fidgeted as he got it on, while Misha was readying himself with the lube. A lot of it. He ended his _make everything slick_ campaign by rolling it over Jensen’s condom-wrapped cock.

“I’ve done this before. If I’m uncomfortable I’ll tell you to stop or slow down, but otherwise, just…just fuck me, Jen.” Misha kissed the surprised look off of Jensen’s face and then got on all fours, canting his hips up and back toward Jensen.

 _Oh, fuck._ This was going to go fast if he wasn’t careful.

He lined himself up behind Misha, pressed against him, and slowly started to push in. He hadn’t even gone all the way before he had to stop, his eyes fluttering. _Fuck_. This felt even better than he thought. He pushed in, and Misha whimpered, but gave a thumbs up to reassure him. _What a dork_. Misha’s chest dropped, leaving just his ass hanging in the air, Jensen pushing into him slowly as he tried to get used to the sensation. Hot, tight, squeezing. Then he started looking at Misha’s body, the way his muscles from his shoulders rippled down his arms, the strength he could see in his back, and his ass. He wasn’t even immune to those hipbones at this angle. Knowing they were there, he cupped his hands around them like guides, rolling his hips forward, pulling Misha back toward him with them. His thighs were stretched, and Jensen had to take at least one second to scratch from behind his knee to the cleft of his ass. _God, those thighs_.

Misha’s whimpers were now just breaths. One of his hands had disappeared from Jensen’s view. He thought of Mish stroking himself while he was being fucked, and all the gentle inhibition that had kept Jensen from doing the fucking Misha directed him to was gone.

His thumb pushed deep across Misha’s ass cheek, letting him peek at his cock pushing into Misha’s hole. When he let go, Misha’s ass rebounded and Jensen laid his hand down on it in a slap. _Fuck_. Jensen started to pound into Misha, fucking him relentlessly. Sweat beaded up on his forehead. Misha pushed back, taking it like a champ, challenging Jensen for more. He pushed Misha down flat on his stomach. His hands pressed onto Misha’s arms, knees jammed under Misha’s knees, driving into him in a steady rhythm. The sweat scent mixed with the oil and swirled between them, making Jensen lightheaded, fueled by hedonistic desire. He kept going, but dipped his head down to run his lip on the back of Misha’s neck, his breath glancing off of Misha’s skin.

“ _Faster_ ,” Misha whispered. “ _Fuck me, Jen. I’m gonna come_.”

Jensen plunged himself into Misha, his hips steadily driving into him with more force in quicker successions. He wasn’t going to last much longer himself. Gasps escaped him when he tried to catch his breath. He felt Misha’s ass cheeks tense up as he was about to come, the rings of muscle inside of Mish clamping down on Jensen. As if on cue, he came, calling out Misha’s name before collapsing on top of his slick body.

“God bless Texas,” Misha mumbled, his face buried in the pillow.

“Yeah, you might be the one with bowlegs now,” Jensen teased.

Misha turned his face toward Jen as best as he could. “A souvenir from Jensen Ackles – fuck by him once, bowlegged for life.”

“Let’s see how quickly you get used to those bowlegs. We have planes to catch.”

Jensen didn’t move though. Misha’s skin was comforting and felt amazing against his. He wanted to go home, but somehow over the past 24 hours, Misha had become part of that home. Home was wherever his family was, and he didn’t want Misha to _not_ be there with them.

Misha seemed to understand what was going through Jensen’s mind. “Me too, Jen. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently in a fiction writing workshop for university credits so I may be slow to update. Maybe. Just in case, I wanted to get this part to you guys before I start hibernating in my writer's cave trying to get this piece I'm working on right. In the meantime, if you just like deancas fic, I have a lot going on in my Works.


	7. Lucky Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cockles this chapter, just a very, very kinky!Danneel who wants to know all the details. Back to cockles next. ;)

Jensen blushed as he walked into the house, knowing Danneel knew _something_ happened and wouldn’t say anything but would tease him relentlessly with eyebrow raises and smirks until she talked to him in private had him all up in knots. His cheeks felt hot as he walked through the entry, rolling his luggage behind him. He set his keys on a table as he walked by and made his way up the stairs. JJ heard his steps and burst off full speed down the hall, her little bare feet making _pat pat pat_ noises as she ran toward her dad. She tackled his legs with a giggle and held tight. Jensen laughed and bent down to scoop her up with a _come ‘ere you_.

“Heya, sailor,” Danneel said when she peeked her head out of JJ’s room.

She strolled down the hall slowly, letting JJ enjoy her moment with her dad. Jensen rolled her up in his arms and blew a raspberry on her belly, JJ’s feet kicking in delight as she squealed.

“I missed you so much, Jaybird.”

JJ popped a quick kiss on her daddy’s cheek and hid her face in her hands, a little smile peeking out.

Danneel smiled at her husband and daughter, standing in front of them with her arms crossed.  “We missed you too.”  

Jensen felt himself blush all over again. “Hi.”

Danneel’s mischievous grin spread slowly across her face. She rocked forward, her eyes all a glitter. “Hi.”

 

Jensen played with JJ in her room, reading her stories and singing her a few songs before Danneel called them down to dinner – steak and mashed potatoes, spinach salad, and peas and carrots, though the latter was mostly for JJ. Jensen savored that first bite of steak, letting a pleasured moan rumble in his throat while he chewed.

“This is good,” he said after he swallowed. “Like, really good. You do something different?”

“Just a little internet searching and suggestions from food blogs,” Danneel said. “So. How was everything?”

“Everything was…great,” Jensen said. He felt his face get warm.

“Everything?” Danneel said, her eyebrow cocked.

“Y-yes,” Jensen whispered.

Danneel giggled. “I want details later.”

Jensen coughed, choking on spinach.

 

* * *

 

 

Jensen came out of the shower to find Danneel lounging on their bed in a pair of panties - that he knew from experience to be crotchless - and matching bra that he hadn’t seen in at least two years. She looked phenomenal.

“Um, hello,” Jensen said, rubbing a towel over his hair. He threw it back toward the bathroom, not caring if it landed on the carpet or not.

Danneel patted the bed. “Come to bed.”

“Oh, I’m already there.”

Jensen crawled into bed and ran his hands down Danneel’s back, pulling her toward him, pressing against her as he went in for a kiss. She tasted sweet, like she’d been sucking on candy. Or eating gummi bears. _Fuck she tasted good_. She knew him too well.

Danneel pushed Jensen onto his back and climbed on top. He loved her like this, taking charge and looking down at him like she was to be worshiped, and fuck could she ride a dick.

“What has gotten into you?” Jensen asked.

Danneel ran her hand over his chest. “Other than you here in a few seconds? Just some dirty thoughts,” she said with a shrug. “Tell me about what happened.”

“With Mish?” Jensen asked, tensing up. _Why would she want to know that?_ “Like, details?” Danni nodded, slowly grinding against him. _Why was this equal parts uncomfortable and hot?_

“Did anybody get their cock sucked? Or maybe fucked?” she asked. She reached behind her and scratched his thigh from knee to ass. “Did you have a good time? Did you moan his name?”

Jensen couldn’t believe this. Had this been some fantasy of hers that she hadn’t told him about? But _fuck_ , she felt so good and looked so intent on finding out. _Maybe you should withhold information and see what she does to get it out of you,_ he thought. No. He just wanted to be inside of her. He reached down and she raised up, giving him room to run his thumb down the crease in the panties, spreading the fabric to the sides. He ran his fingers along the outside of her lips, feeling her getting wet. Jensen slid his middle finger inside of her, dragging it toward him in a come-hither motion, once, twice, three times. _Fuck._ He swallowed hard as her slick covered his fingers. Danneel reached down and took hold of his cock with one hand and pulled his hand aside with the other. She lowered herself onto him, _just_ so, just enough to tease him.

“Tell me what happened,” she said, not letting her body fall down onto his.

“He sucked my dick,” Jensen offered, his breath quickening. This was oddly hot.

Danneel let herself slide down no more than an inch. “Was it good?”

“So good,” Jensen blurted out. Danneel moved down a little more. “It felt _so_ good.”

“You guys fuck?” she asked.

Jensen wasn’t sure what to say, how to word it so his permissible extra-marital activities didn’t sound too pleasurable, so he nodded. That wasn’t enough for Danneel.

“Did you fuck him?”

“Yes.”

Danni started to slide all the way down with a whimper, letting Jensen slowly fill her. “Did you breathe in sharp when you pushed your cock inside of him, surprised at how good it felt?” she asked.  

Jensen bucked his hips up into her and grabbed her ass. “Yes,” he breathed, sighing with relief. She was so warm, so soft, so perfectly…her.

“Did he fuck _you?”_ Danneel asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. Jensen just nodded. Danni giggled. “ _Really?_ Well. Kind of surprised by that one. Hmm.”

“Don’t _hmm_ at me,” Jensen said, letting his hands ride along her ass as her hips started to move, the satin fabric of her panties hugging his cock when she rode up. “ _Fuck, Danni_.”

She kept asking him questions while she fucked him: did he liked being fucked, was Misha good at giving head, was he excited to see him again, would they fuck the next time they got a chance. Jensen could barely think, just muttering answers as she went. Her rhythm practiced and perfected, she moaned with every answer he gave. _Yes_ , he liked being fucked, Misha’s mouth was _so perfect_ around his cock, he couldn't wait to see him again, and _fuck_ , yes, he’d do anything Danni was okay with him doing with Mish.

Danneel came, her walls massaging his cock as they contracted with her rolling orgasm. When she couldn’t move, she fell forward and kissed him, barely able to catch her breath. Jensen bucked up and threw her closer, fucking her until she came again. He felt her hot breath against his skin. Danneel quietly moaned  _oh god oh god oh fuck_ into his ear as she washed over his cock again and he came, pushing into her and holding until he was spent.

“Holy fuck,” she said when she could finally talk.

“You…are one dirty girl,” Jensen breathed.

“Guess we’re finding out all kinds of new things we like,” she said with a smile and kissed him.

Jen couldn’t move when Danni got up to go to the bathroom. His entire body, his mind, everything was more relaxed than he ever remembered it being. _You are one lucky son of a bitch_ , he thought. 


	8. When in Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this drabble](http://unacceptablecockles.tumblr.com/post/118881944716/sometime-in-the-future-probably-at-jib-one-of) I got in an ask on my cockles blog.

It was their anniversary, his and Danni’s. He had just missed Mother’s Day, and now it was their five year anniversary and they weren’t together. It sucked. He knew he’d have to make the most of it – it wasn’t like they had to spend every anniversary together. He’d more than make it up to her when he got back. But for now, they were on different continents, an ocean between them.

Asylum had gone great, but Jared went home not feeling well. He wanted Jared to rest as much as he could, and since JIB was starting, he knew he had to bring it full throttle to make up that little guilt he had for Jared not being there and everyone worried about him.

Rome was beautiful, as usual. He got to his hotel room, passing Mish and Felicia in the lobby as he went up quietly. He knew they’d be going out that night with Rob and Dick and everyone, so getting to his room and catching a few winks of sleep would be in his best interest.

He opened the door and threw his bag down on the chair at the entry. A silver tray was on the table with a covered plate and a small box, a note standing with his name in pretty script. His brow furrowed. Jensen walked over to the table and picked up the note.

 

 

> _I know we can’t be together, and I’m probably already asleep as you’re reading this, but I hope you have a lovely time and a wonderful day. I love you more than words. Your awesome wife._
> 
> _P.S. A little something for you in the box to help you…unwind. Have fun._

Jensen opened the lid on the box. A small bottle of massage oil. _The_ massage oil. He chuckled. He’d told her all about the oil and she had insisted on buying it, giving him outstanding massages that pricked his nose and brought back some good memories. He lifted the lid on the on the tray to see a ring made up of different slices of cake – chocolates, various cheesecakes, tiramisu – his mouth watered.

“Oh, baby, you’re so good to me.”

Jen skipped the first night of festivities. He was too worried about Jared and thinking about Danneel. Instead he flopped on the bed and relaxed with the round tray of cakes, watching a movie and eating cake until his gut hurt.

 

* * *

 

A fan cleared her throat at the microphone and nervously asked in a heavy accent, “Do you think there will be a twelfth season?”

Jensen raised his eyebrows, his eyes wide. Misha shrugged and laughed, his head dropped to his chest. He mimicked he girl’s accent as best he could, which came out terribly.

“Would you like to see a twelfth season?” he asks the girl. The girl nods.

Jensen laughed unreasonably hard. “Why do you sound Russian?” Jensen asked after he finally finished shaking.  

“I always sound Russian. So, Jensen, do you think there will be a twelfth season?” 

“I’m here for whatever happens,” he said. “If ya’ll are still watching, I’ll be Dean for however long the network lets me. It’s gonna be hard to let him go, but if we finish this next year and we’re done? Whatever happens, I can say my experiences with you guys have been phenomenal.”

Misha laughed. “Jensen’s on for season fifteen! I can see it now,” he started, his hand out like he was having an elaborate vision, “- zombie Sam and Dean vs Crowley’s ghost!”

“Hey, ass, you’re ruining my sentimental moment.”

“Oh come on, we have plenty of sentimental moments to come,” Misha said with a smile. He clutched the mic and looked dreamily at Jen. “Rome is, after all, such a romantic and sentimental place.”

Jensen chuckled, a low  _screw you_  barely catching in the mic. 

“Screw me? Screw  _you_ , you punk.” Misha was smiling so hard that his eyes were squinting shut.

“Maybe later,” Jensen teased.  _Fuck._

Do you ever get in a situation where you’re talking, talking, talking, and then you realize you’re not alone in a private conversation, that the other people, the ones on the bus, the classroom, the event all filled with over a hundred people with video cameras and cell phones can all see and hear you?  _Fuck._

The entire room erupted in squeals, claps, and roars. Jensen felt his face turn red. This wasn’t even _their_ panel, it was _his_. He still had to do photo ops and a panel with Misha the next day. _How the fuck was he going to get through this weekend?_ There was no backpedaling, and Misha was laughing so hard he was wheezing. Actually wheezing. No help at all.

“Anyway, so I hear there’s great bars here. Anyone have any favorites, because I, for one, need a drink,” Jensen said. Someone off stage brought him a cup of water. He took a sip and smiled. “That has a lot less alcohol than I was hoping.”

 

Everything was finished for the day and the entire group was going out. Everyone was on a high, and the night promised to be full of food, drinks, and laughter. Jensen was hoping he could avoid a lot of it being at his expense. As everyone started leaving the lobby surrounded by a throng of fans and security, Misha bumped into Jensen.

“Hey, you not bringing a jacket? It might get a little chilly tonight,” he asked.

Jensen looked down at his shirt. “Maybe. Ugh, I don’t want to go back up,” Jensen groaned. He shrugged. “I’ll be fine.”

“Give me your room key and I’ll get it,” Misha offered.

“You don’t need to do that.”

“I gotta use the bathroom anyway.”

Jensen pulled out his wallet and handed Misha a room key. _This doesn’t look bad at all,_ he thought. Misha took it and smiled, like he knew exactly what Jensen was thinking, so he winked. Jen tilted his head and gave him a _Really?_ look. Misha just laughed.

“I’ll catch up.”

 

The outdoor café was packed. Their table was covered in plates with all kinds of food, wine glasses, beer bottles, and liters of water. Jensen liked saying the name for the water in his head. _Acqua naturale_. Without bubbles. _Acqua frizzante_. With bubbles. Maybe the wine was going to his head. _Montepulciano d'Abruzzo_. Italian words were fun. Everyone started passing Euro down the table to Osric who was sober and the most likely able to settle the bill without error. As Rich and Rob started leading everyone to the next stop on their list, Misha walked over to Jensen and bent over.

“You coming with us?” he asked, leaning over Jensen, his jacket in hand.  

“Yeah I just wanna finish this glass,” Jensen said, swirling the last of his wine. Then he smelled it. His head felt drunker than just from the alcohol. He swooned. _Swooned._ “Is that you?” he asked, his lips inches from Misha’s face. He cupped Misha’s neck with his hand and pulled him closer, and after taking a deep breath he let out a stuttered breath. “You fucker.”

Misha handed Jensen his jacket. “I saw it on the table and I couldn’t resist. Danneel’s quite a lady.”

“You have no idea,” Jensen said. He wondered if he could even stand up, half from the wine getting to his head and half from the chub in his pants.

Misha lowered his voice. “You wanna ditch everyone and head back to the hotel? It’s eleven.”

“God, yes.”


	9. Drunk on You

Jensen bought a bottle of wine in the hotel bar and he and Misha, who snaked two glasses, went up to his room, laughing and bumping into the walls. It took him three tries to get his room key to work in the door. They fell in, Misha closing the door behind them.

“Man, we fucked up today,” Misha said, setting up the two glasses.

Jensen nodded and uncorked the bottle, spilling the dark red wine into the glasses. “Whatever. I could give a rat’s ass right now.” He handed a glass to Misha and took a long swig of his own. “Mish, come ‘ere.”

Misha looked down and took two steps into Jensen’s space, setting the glass down on the table behind Jensen.

“Do you know how wrong it is that you’re wearing that oil just to tempt me?”

“Just tempt you? I’m trying to seduce you,” Misha said with a smile.

“I think you can mark that down as a win,” Jensen said, sliding his glass back behind him.

He nestled into Misha’s neck and breathed deep, the scent of the oil more than alluring. He pressed his lips to the warm skin that called to him. He kissed up Misha’s neck, his hand cradling his head. Jensen’s lips traced Misha’s jaw, finding his mouth and falling into it, kissing him deep. The two moved as if they hadn’t so much as touched in months, which was nearly true thanks to work, their movements desperate and heavy. Jensen pushed Misha toward the bedroom, undoing his pants as they went, both the men stepping out of their shoes. Misha tried to get his shirt off, but kept fumbling at the buttons.

“I’m never wearing a button down again,” he said as he struggled to get his shirt off. “Are there…how many buttons are there?”

“I dunno,” Jensen said, kissing him, “I’m still seeing double.” He pushed Misha back onto the bed and pulled off his pants. “God, you are… _hmm_.” He moved over Misha, his mouth traveling over every part of his shoulders and chest, down his stomach, leaving nips along the way. He pressed his thumbs into Misha’s skin, more pliable than the first time, fuller and soft. He smiled and nipped his side. “God, I love you.” _I love you? I **love** you? God I’m drunk, _ Jensen thought _, and fuck, he smells so good._

Misha either didn’t hear him or was kind enough to ignore his little profession, chalking it up to the wine and the moment. He pulled Jensen back up to his face and kissed him. He slid his fingers around the inside of Jensen’s pants, whispering in his ear as he pulled down the zipper and took Jensen’s cock in his hand.

“I wanna fuck you tonight.”

Jensen blushed and he felt himself pulse in Misha’s grip. He bit his lip and moved down to Misha’s ear. “So fuck me.”

 

Jensen gripped the mattress and moaned, pushing back against Misha, his eyes fluttering at the pressure. Misha rebounded against his ass, the rhythmic sound adding to Jensen’s pleasure. Misha’s hands were gripping into Jen’s sides, squeezing and pulling him back toward him. His fingers dug deep into Jensen’s skin when he came. He slowly pulled out, leaning forward and kissing the back of Jensen’s neck. Jensen whipped around and hooked Misha with his arm, pulling him down onto the bed.

“Not so fast.”

Jensen steadied himself over Misha and pressed into him, wiping the slick from the lube still on his hand onto the sheet so he could hold Misha tighter. His hands wrapped around Misha’s thighs, pushing slowly in again and again, a slow, beautiful fuck that had them both breathing heavily in raspy exhales. Misha brought his knees up when Jensen leaned down and placed his forehead onto Misha’s chest, his wine-laced breath rolling off of Misha’s skin as his hips rolled forward. Misha grabbed Jensen by the hair, pulled him up, and kissed him full on the mouth. Jensen melted into the kiss, moaning into Misha’s mouth when he felt he was about to come. His hands ran through Misha’s hair, grasping it tight while his drives drew deeper and slower until he was finished, stuttering to a stop in heavy exhalation.

The two curled up in the bed, a down comforter haphazardly thrown over them, legs and arms intertwined. Jensen started drifting, exhausted but relaxed, and felt Misha’s lips brush his forehead.

“You said you loved me, you drunk dork.” 


	10. Riposo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this post](http://unacceptablecockles.tumblr.com/post/119200869741/bob-were-stuck-in-traffic-im-please-just-get) I made on my cockles blog before the JIB panel.

A whisky glass jarred in time with the side table, which was bumped in cadence with the bed, whose headboard knocked into the wall in a quiet _thump thump thump_. Jensen wrapped his hand around the side of the headboard and pulled it toward him, hoping to stop the cliché noise, which was starting to make both him and Misha laugh. When Jensen’s phone rang, he grabbed it from the table and saw what time it was. _Fuck. We’re late._

“Hey Bob, we’re stuck in traffic. I’m…please just get up on stage and field a few questions. We’re almost there,” Jensen said into the phone. 

“Are you  _running_?” Singer asks. 

“Yeah,” Jensen cleared his throat and tried to steady his breathing.  “Uh, we had a late lunch and the traffic was bad so we dumped the cab and are making our way to the hotel on foot. It won’t be long, I swear.”

“We’re coming!” Misha yelled in the background. 

“I gotta go.” Jensen hits end call and throws his phone on the bed. Misha was such a little shit. “We’re coming? _Really?_ You couldn’t resist, could you?” 

Misha smiled. “Well, in a few minutes, it won’t have been a lie.” 

 “I hate you so much,” Jensen said, rocking back onto Misha and holding, bracing himself.

“You do not,” Misha said, slowing his pace.

Jensen felt Misha’s hands grasping his ass, spreading his cheeks as he pushed into him agonizingly slow. He moaned, then laughed. “Oh, I might. We have to hurry up.”

Misha rolled his hips and went deep. “Oh, I’m not rushing this,” he said, beginning a new rhythm.

It didn’t take long for Jensen’s legs to start shaking. He tried to push back against Misha, whining at the relaxed tempo.  “For _fuck sake_ , Mish, fuck me.”

Misha _tsk_ ed. “Don’t be so greedy.” He let his hand run around his ass, over his side, and grabbed hold of Jensen’s cock.

Jen exhaled completely and took composed breaths while Misha stroked him, his hand sliding down Jensen's shaft when he pushed in, tugging up when his hips pulled back. Lightheaded, he whispered _holy fucking shit_ in three separate and deliberate breaths, building to a new level of sensuality. He felt himself about to come, but instead of tensing, he let it happen naturally, letting Misha guide his body, continuing to stroke him as Jensen came onto the sheets.

 

They’d already had to reschedule autographs because of their “lunch.” It had really started with an innocent lunch. They were going to eat quickly, and get downstairs, but after the food hit their stomachs and a few midday drinks, Jensen was thinking about Misha’s thighs again with that intensity that drove him absolutely mad. He needed him. They had a little time. Misha had leaned against the wall when Jensen unbuttoned his jeans, looking up to the ceiling as if he knew this was a bad idea; both of them knew it wasn’t going to stop with just this, not the way they were feeling. Exceptionally frisky. Jensen laughed to himself before he took Misha into his mouth – _whisky makes me frisky_. He sucked and hummed little gratifying sounds and knew he was pushing Misha over the edge with the way he was running his hands through Jensen’s hair. He stopped before Misha could come and stood. He looked him in the eyes and smiled. _Whatcha gonna do about that, Dmitri?_

So they were running slightly late. Only slightly. Plus, they only had to get down the elevator in the hotel. What could they say? Lunch was great, and they had a few relaxing drinks and lost track of time. _Riposo_. When in Rome, right?

The two tried to straighten out their hair and fix their clothes to negate any _hey, you weren’t really late from lunch_ glares. All smiles, they bounded down to the convention area and prepared to answer questions.

But they only got through two. There were props! There were awesome toys. There was Felicia being adorable, and Rob, and dancing, and spilling “apple juice,” and lapping it up which was probably a terrible idea and afforded some people photo opportunities, and then there was the nip slip. Jensen had lifted his shirt to wipe his mouth, and didn’t even think. Forgetting that whole _the entire audience with cameras is watching_ thing.

And they had an amazing time.


	11. Shiver with Antici...pation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little...dirtier...than intended.

Two months of vacation. Honest to god _vacation_. Jensen had tee times for golf scheduled, a couple family visits, a float trip, and a whole lot of nothing. It was going to be beautiful. After All Hell Breaks Loose, he breathed a huge sigh of relief; he was having a better time at cons than he ever had before, but damn if they weren’t exhausting. He had a lot placed on him with Jared home getting well, and carried the cons better than anyone, including himself, could have expected.

He spent the first week smiling when he drifted off to sleep with Danneel next to him and sleeping in until ten. He played with JJ and let her use his stomach as a drum, his long body sprawled out on the living room floor while Jason played guitar. One evening Danneel made a low country boil and Gen brought chocolate fudge brownies over. Jared brought a six-pack of summer ale for himself and pilsner for Jensen and they ate and drank until they were buttery, miserable, and lightly toasted.

Week two started off with an 8am tee time and lunch. He came home to an empty house; JJ was off at Grandma’s and Danneel was shopping with Gen to help her find a bathing suit before she and Jared headed off to the beach for the week. The quiet was kind of nice. Jensen stepped into the shower after he stripped off his golfing clothes and let the water run over him. While he relaxed under the running water, he had a sudden pang of what felt like homesickness.

_I wonder how Mish is doing._

What was Misha up to anyhow? He was supposed to go on some adventure with the family. Hiking…some trail. He had said something about making it up as they go. The homesick feeling started to turn to longing as he shampooed his hair, and by the time he was finished soaping himself up he was in a bad way. Jen rinsed off quickly and turned the shower off, muttering as he dried himself with a clean towel. _This is just a new low. You’re going to jack off thinking about Misha while your wife is out shopping. And you’re smiling about it._

Jensen stood at the bed and tried to gear himself up for what he was about to do. It wasn’t that he was wanting to think about Misha while he masturbated, but that he wanted to think about Misha _fucking him_ while he masturbated – and he was feeling inclined to take advantage of this time alone and make this as realistic as possible. He went over to Danni’s side of the bed and opened the second drawer of her nightstand. Vicki had told her she _had_ to get this toy, and also open her mind a little bit. A semi-translucent light purple cock-ring with a flexible and angle-adjustable dildo attached on the underside. The Double Date. It was the only anal toy they had, and Danni had surprisingly liked it the one time they had used it, but it was definitely an _‘I have to be in the mood’_ kind of experience for her. She’d been adventurous lately. Jen took a deep breath in and let it out. He grabbed the Double Date and lube from her drawer and climbed onto the bed.

He used a generous amount of lube on the toy and on himself, his heart racing from the anticipation. He’d never done anything like this, and being honest with himself, the taboo itself excited him a little. Jensen sat up, the top half of back leaning against the headboard. He leaned to the side and, with the ring and base of the toy grasped in his hand, he pushed against his slicked hole careful and shallow, not truly pressing in until he was ready. When he finally pushed in, his mouth opened, lips parted and slightly-pursed as he exhaled. The toy in place and acting like a plug, he situated himself on the bed, sitting on it to hold it in place. Jen stroked himself, hand still slick with lube. The pad of his thumb ran along the ridge of his head, making him think of Misha’s lips. He tightened his grip, sliding his hand over himself in three short strokes before gliding down to the base of his cock. He thought of Misha’s teeth playfully tugging at his nipple, his mouth leaving kisses over his chest and stomach. Jensen’s hips started moving, rocking on the toy, thinking of Misha’s heavy breaths on his neck in his hotel room in Rome while he fucked him.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Jensen jumped, throwing the sheet over him. “Danni, _shit,_ you scared the _fuck_ out of me.”

“Don’t let me stop you,” she said with a smile, setting her bags down at the door and closing it behind her.

“God, Gen’s not here is she?” he asked in a hushed voice, feeling his face turn red.

“No!” Danneel giggled. “Your lucky day, I guess.” She walked to the bed and threw back the sheet. Her eyebrow cocked and she smiled. “Mind if I join in, or are you on a solo mission?”

Jensen swallowed. “You, uh, you can join in if you want.” He shifted awkwardly. Danni noticed.

“What is that?” she asked before covering her mouth with her hands. “Jen. _Jen._ Is that what I think it is?”

“Is it weird? It’s weird isn’t it?”

“No! It’s not weird. I mean, that kind of _is_ its intended purpose. Kinda.” She bit her lip and grinned. “Can I just…get on or…?”

Jensen thought about it. Removing it would be more embarrassing than leaving it in.  _Danni on top while this thing is in your ass will be amazing_. His face moved from self-conscious to serious. “Get on.”

Danneel set her phone on the nightstand and pulled off her jeans. She climbed onto the bed, straddling Jensen. She tugged her tank top over her head and Jensen’s hands held her back as she settled onto him. Her body on his put more pressure onto the Double Date, sending a wonderful sensation through him. _God she feels good._ Danni unhooked her bra and slipped it off her shoulders, tossing it to the floor. She rolled her hips, beginning a slow rhythm that had Jensen reeling. He mouthed her breasts, moaning into her skin. She smelled like citrus and jasmine, summery and light.

“What were you thinking about?” she asked in a low, breathy tone.

“Hmm?” Jensen responded. He couldn’t think at the moment, let alone answer that.

“You’ve got that thing out and seemed to be enjoying it,” she said, her arms wrapped around his neck, helping her keep balance as she rose and fell on him. “No judgement, just...curious observation.”

“Thinking about Rome,” Jensen admitted, his face buried in Danni’s chest. “Being fucked.”

“Well I hope this is okay,” she said, sounding slightly insecure.

“Danni.” Jensen stopped her and looked into her eyes. “You are absolutely perfect. I love you _so much_. Don’t think for a second this thing with Mish somehow changes that. It’s just a new, different thing.” Danneel managed a small smile. Jensen moved his eyes to meet hers. “Do we need to close doors on this?”

“No!” Danneel said. “No, I’m just…sometimes I just need reassured that I’m not losing… _it_.” She looked down at her body.

“You are far from losing anything,” Jensen said. He kissed her, running a hand through her hair and pulling her face closer. “You’ve got it. You’ve always had it, and you always will. You’ve got the _it_ everybody wants or wishes they had. I love you, more than anything, and I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I’m already riding you, you don’t have to get all mushy,” she teased, resuming her previous rhythm.

Jensen leaned his head back and looked down, his hands on the tops of Danneel’s thighs and his thumbs grazing her hipbones, the skin over them softer than it used to be. He wanted to kiss them. He wanted to kiss everywhere. _God she’s beautiful._ He looked up when she leaned to the side and came back, her phone in her hand.

“ _What are you doing?_ ”

“Well if you were thinking of Rome and trying to get off, I think we’re missing a certain party.”

“Don’t you dare –" Jensen couldn’t finish before the phone was ringing. Danneel had it on speaker. _You’re crazy!_ he mouthed when Misha answered.

“Hey, what are you up to, friend?” Danneel asked, rolling her hips with extra flourish for good measure, making Jensen’s head spin to keep him occupied.

“Just finished packing. We’re leaving tomorrow for our trip. What are you doing?”

“Are you alone in the room?”

“Uh, no? But I can be. What’s up?”

“Jen.” Danneel giggled.

“Hold on.”

Jensen’s eyes went wide in shock and Danni slapped a hand over his mouth before he could protest. He licked her palm and she gasped as if he’d betrayed her. She scrunched her nose and mouthed _gross,_ wiping Jensen’s spit on his chest.

“Okay I’m in the bathroom. What’s going on?” Misha asked.

“Full disclosure? I’m riding Jensen. Fuller disclosure? Before I came in, he was alone. Thinking about you.”

“I’m gonna kill you,” Jensen whispered.

“You love me,” she whispered back, covering the phone with her hand. “Trust me.”

“Well thank you for thinking of me?” Misha was smiling and trying to contain a laugh. Jensen could hear it in his voice.

“I thought maybe you could talk him through it.” Danni’s devilish smile was one for the books. She was so proud of herself.

“Take me off speakerphone and let me talk to Jen.”

Danneel clicked the phone off of speaker and handed it to Jensen, who hurriedly put it to his ear.

“I did not know she was going to come home, let alone do this,” he said.

“So you were thinking about fucking me?” Misha asked.

“No. Not really.”

“So I was fucking _you?”_ Misha asked. “Were you using something?” His voice was high. He was too happy about this.

“Yes.” He heard the quiet chuckle on the other end. “Oh, you and Danni, so damn – oh, _oh fuck_ – so proud of yourselves.”

“This is why we’re friends. We’re both evil geniuses. Anyway, so is she wanting to fuck you while we have phone sex?”

“I think that’s the master plan, but I don’t know what’s going on in her head these days.”

Danni cocked her head to the side. “As if you don’t like it,” she whispered, switching it up. She rolled her hips counter-clockwise a few times before returning to her back and forth motion.

“So you have something _in_ you right now?”

“Yes.”

“Should I be intimidated?”

“No.”

“Are you going to keep giving me short, one-word answers?”

“Maybe.”

“Do you wish I was there so I could fuck you and you could fuck Danni?”

Jensen thought for a moment, playing out the positions in his head. “Yes.”

“Close your eyes.”

Jensen complied.

“I want you to pay attention to how Danni feels, how warm and tight she is. Fuck up into her.”

“But –"

“No buts, just slowly start. Small movements.”

Jensen started moving up into Danni similarly to how he was making small thrusts into his hand when she had walked in, the business end of the Double Date settling inside him with each downward movement, giving a slight burn. _Fuck, I wish Mish was here._ Danni took cue and started bouncing a little. It took everything Jensen had not to open his eyes and watch her tits bounce while she moved up and down on his cock. He fucking loved that.

“Think about me under you, behind you, you sitting on my cock, fucking yourself down onto me. _Fuck_ , you’re so tight. You start to speed up as you get comfortable, because you like it. You love my cock in your ass, don’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jensen gushed, his breath quickening. Danni was fucking him now, his thighs braced, his ass rocked back into the bed while he fucked himself onto the toy. “Fuck, Mish, _fuck_.”

“We know you love being fucked by me, but how much do you love Danni fucking you too? Can you feel her getting wet, close to coming for you?”

Danni was making _those_ noises, the ones he loved to hear, the ones that made him know he was doing something right, that she was hitting a spot that made her spout _oh fuck oh fuck oh god_ in such a high voice it sounded as if she was going to pass out from pleasure.

“ _Fuck me Danni,_ fuck me, _fuck_ ,” he grunted through gritted teeth, her insides clamping down on him. He could feel her about to come and it brought him toward the edge. He fucked up into her and back down onto what he was imagining was Misha’s cock.

“Come for me,” Misha said. “Slam yourself back onto my fucking cock and come.”

 

Jensen’s head was swimming. Danneel was leaned back, breathing heavy and still, trying to collect herself so she could make a trip to the bathroom without her legs falling out from under her. He heard Misha’s breathing on the other end as he was apparently finished too. He waited for Danni to get up and go to the bathroom before he rolled sideways and slowly pulled out the toy. He walked to the bathroom after Danni unexpectedly got into the shower.

Misha breathed into the phone, “I gotta go, but we’re coming down for Fourth of July weekend, and just so you know, your ass is mine.”

“Is that so?” Jensen asked.

“And mine is yours.”

Jensen loved how you could hear the smile in Misha’s voice when he talked, more so than anyone else he’d ever talked to over the phone. “Sounds like a plan. Have fun on your trip.”

“Now go kiss your awesome wife. She keeps you on your toes, huh?”

“Definitely. Talk to you soon.”

 

Jensen got back into the shower and scrubbed his wife’s back. He kissed her smiling face when she turned around, her eyes sparkling.

“What has gotten into you?” he asked. “Not that I’m complaining. At all.”

“Just having a little fun,” she said, teasingly slapping his ass cheek. He winced. “Oh shit! I’m sorry!”

“I’ll be okay,” he said. “So Fourth of July, huh? Got any plans?”

“Oh, do we ever,” Danneel said with a bright smile, the water from the shower running down the sides of her face. “You’re gonna love it.”

 


	12. Domesticity

Where the fuck was he hiking? The entire Appalachian Trail? Jensen couldn’t get ahold of Misha to save his life. Not that he needed him to answer his phone. It wasn’t anything important at all. He kept thinking of random things to call and ask: _You’re staying with us and not a hotel right? Is it cool if my parents took the kids to a water park and let them have an overnight at their house? Do you like potato salad?_ All lame excuses just to hear his voice. Not that it mattered; Misha never answered a single call. It had been over a month. All he would get is a random text message every once in a while that was a number. After a few he realized it was counting down the days until they would be there in Austin. _Were they fucking_ walking _from Vancouver?_

Being busy doing nothing was fun for a while, but Jensen got itchy to do something. He started getting project-crazy. It began simple enough, working on some songs with Jason and planning another crowdfunding with Jared, but when he started eyeballing the patio and talking about expanding and adding an in-ground hot tub with rocks and a wet bar, Danneel called Misha herself.

He picked up.

“Misha, when are you guys coming?” she asked. “Jensen’s driving me crazy.”

“First of all, I can hear you. Secondly,” he raised his voice so Misha could hear, “what, you can pick up for Danni and not me? One call and she gets you.”

Danneel laughed and tried to straighten her face to sound serious. “He says we share a more profound bond.”

Jensen fumed.

“I hear Zion National Park is awesome. Uh-huh. Bet it was beautiful. I expect some awesome landscape pictures, and not the ones you posted on twitter.”

_“He posted pictures to twitter?”_ Jensen whisper-yelled.

“Signal not great? Figures, it’s out in the middle of nowhere,” she said, repeating the conversation for Jensen’s sake.

“Where is he _now_ that he suddenly has signal?” he whispered.

Danneel shushed him. “Sure, we’d love to have you early. I was going to go to drop the kiddo off with Grandpa as per request, go to a spa, and be back before the Fourth. Maybe Vick would like to come with. The grandparents already said they wanted to steal the kids away for a night.” She winked at Jensen. His eyes closed and his shoulders fell forward. His arms hung lifelessly in front of him like he’d just been put to sleep mid-tantrum by a hypnotist. “Tomorrow sounds great.”

Jensen woke up. “ _Tomorrow?”_

“See you then.” Danneel hung up. Jensen raised up his hands. “First of all, you are a _child_. Yes, he has been off the grid." She paused. "Mostly. Yes, he’s posted a few pictures to twitter. If you weren’t such a grumpy old man you’d have noticed.” Jensen started to try to talk and she shushed him again. “Yes, he’ll be here tomorrow, and yes, Vicki and I are going to be having a girls night slash two-day relaxation away, and your dad will take the kids.” Danneel made her way toward him slowly, walking like a villain while she was laying out her master plan. “Yes. You and Misha. Alone.” She leaned forward for dramatic effect, inches from Jensen’s face. Minus height. “All. Night.”

“W-why do you have to make it sound so intimidating?” Jensen asked, avoiding eye contact.

“Because watching you squirm about Misha is a guilty pleasure of mine, if you haven’t noticed.” Danneel’s smirk nearly bowled him over.

“You’re evil.”

“You love me.”

“So much.”

 

He was nervous. It was like the first time he asked Danneel to spend their weekend off over at his place. Sure, he’d spent time with Misha on set and in their trailers and at cons – especially at cons – but this was different. He prepped dinner. He paced. He played with the dog. He checked his phone and the stove and the clock on the wall and his watch for the time every five minutes. Finally, the only thing that calmed him down was reading to JJ. She picked book after book from her shelf while Danneel packed them both overnight bags and Jensen read to her. _Froggy Gets Dressed. Olivia Goes to Venice. Pete the Cat: The Wheels on the Bus._ She shoved another _Olivia_ book into his hands and put a tiara on his head before climbing into his lap. _Olivia the Princess_. When the doorbell rang, his stomach dropped like a stone, and it must have shown on his face.

Danneel bent down and moved the tiara so she could give him a kiss on the top of his head. “You love-sick little puppy,” she whispered in earnest. He didn’t say anything. He was embarrassed and had a lingering feeling of guilt over being so affected by his feelings for Mish even though Danni knew everything and was more than fine with it. He should have known better; he was never the type for a fling, only hooking up with people he knew and loved to some degree. He just never thought he could love more than one person at a time. Danneel placed the tiara back on his head, booped JJ on the nose, and left to get the door. Jensen finished reading. When he looked up, Misha was leaned in the doorway with his hands in his pockets, a quiet smile on his face. JJ hopped off Jensen’s lap and ran to Misha, tackling his legs. He scooped her up and hugged her before throwing her on his hip like he did with Maison, and West when he was smaller. Jensen stood and leaned against the wall next to him. Misha spoke first.

“Danneel said they’re going to head out the door as soon as JJ comes down.” His voice was softer. His skin was tan, nearly brown from where he’d been out adventuring. His hair was shaggy and unkempt, but attractively so; his scruff scraggly and only about four days of growth. “You’ve about got a beard. Gonna have trouble telling you and Jason apart if you didn’t have to shave it soon.”

Jensen laughed and scratched his red-flecked facial hair. “One day, I won’t have to shave it. And I’ll have a gut like you wouldn’t believe.” He jutted his stomach out and rubbed it. JJ giggled. 

“Oh, I believe it,” Misha said with a laugh. His eyes softened, lingering. “Well, we better get Ms. JJ down to her mom so they can get moving.” He turned and carried JJ down the stairs to the entry.

Jensen actually felt his stomach flutter.

They said their goodbyes at the door. Danneel tried to give her husband a boost of confidence - a kiss that let him know she was okay, that he needed to stop worrying, and to relax. Vicki kissed Misha on the cheek and whispered something into his ear. She smiled at Jensen and told them to have a good night, and she and Danneel herded the kids out of the house and into the vehicle. When the door closed behind them, the house was quiet. Jensen’s stomach fell again. _Why did this time feel so different?_

Misha stood at the door and looked at Jensen. “How has your vacation been?”

“Nice. Needed a break. Good to be home.” _Home._ That was it. He was home.  “H-how was yours?”

“Exhausting. I’m getting old,” he laughed. “West needs to hurry and grow up so he can push me around in a wheelbarrow.”

Jensen looked at Misha, taking an inventory. His thighs were even more firm, his arms muscled. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” Jensen’s mind flashed back to when he first realized he felt something, staring at Misha’s damn thighs. “You want dinner?”

“Yeah, I’m starving, actually. What are we having?”

“Brined two-inch thick pork chops, garlic mashed potatoes, salad, and wine. Sound good?”

“Sounds excellent.”

 

Jensen started the potatoes and pork chops on the stove. They had twenty minutes until he had to flip them and could start the salad. He leaned back against the counter and kicked his heel out, crossing his arms. Misha stood across from him at the sink, mimicking his posture.

“You’re quiet.”

“You’re here.”

Misha smiled. “Did you miss me or something?”

“Haven’t seen you since Rome, so, yeah.”

“I missed you too.”

Jensen cleared his throat. “How come you didn’t answer my calls?”

“I thought you needed time with your family, as I did with mine,” Misha said. Jensen nodded in agreement. “Rome was nice, though.”

“It was.” Jensen felt his face grow hot. He stared at his feet. “You gonna come over here?”

Misha’s eyes creased, and he dropped his arms. He stepped toward Jensen. “What’s going on with you?”

“I dunno,” he mumbled. Misha was right in front of him, and he had to fight to lift his head and look into his eyes. There was no one there to put on his bravado for, no persona to uphold. He was at a loss for words. Misha’s hand brushed his face and tipped his chin up.

“Hey. It’s just me.”

“I know.”

It must be his kindness that made his eyes like that. Had to be. He exuded it. It was obvious in the way he spoke, how he opened up. He laughed through his tears to share painful stories that might speak to people. All of that kindness could be seen in his eyes. You don’t expect his way of kindness from actors, or honestly anyone you meet; not at the level Misha had. No matter what was going on in your head, he understood.  Jensen saw that in him every time Misha looked at anyone, but it somehow took him years to recognize it when Misha turned those eyes to him. And the look he was giving Jensen right then, his eyes shone with that kindness and understanding. Jensen didn’t have to say anything.

Misha tugged at his beard and turned his words back at him. “I know.”

Jensen leaned in and kissed him. Lips parting slowly, a long kiss flowed between the two, unhurried and comfortable. It wasn’t haunted by hesitancy or tainted with alcohol or conflicted. He knew without a doubt that he loved his friend. There was no need to rush this; he was home.

When the stove timer beeped, they broke away from each other just as slowly as they had come together. Jensen turned to the stove and turned the pork chops, covering them back up before he forked the potatoes to see if they were ready to drain. Misha took charge of the salad, and Jensen mashed the potatoes. He held back a grin, trying to ignore how ridiculously domestic this all was. And how much he liked it.


	13. Something's Gonna Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebloggable version [here](http://prettymessedupsituation.tumblr.com/post/122487885778/somethings-gonna-happen).

Dinner and a movie. It was like a date, but for a married couple. _We’re staying in tonight, you know, just us, no kids._ Was this a date? They’d had plenty of one-night-stand kind of nights and hotel sex and _we’re out of the country_ and _oh look there’s wine_ sex, but this was different. They were in Jensen’s house. The wives off on their own little adventure, letting them have time together in the way someone takes their friends’ kids after a spouse has been away on a business trip and they need some quality time. They know what will happen. Vaguely.

Tonight’s movie was _Once Upon a Time in the West_ , which Jensen thought might be able to keep his attention.

He was wrong.

Misha was attentive to the screen, likely because he knew it was one of Jen’s favorites. Leaned back into the corner of the couch, Jensen had a view of both the television and Misha, who was a distraction. His hair was different. It needed Jensen’s fingers to be run through it. It was an absolute necessity. His shoulders looked like they might need some massaging. He was tense, likely due to hauling around a backpack and a child or two while hiking. His thighs were thick again, muscled the same as they were each summer through fall, his jeans tight at the top of his quads. He was losing that little bit of stomach he had going at Asylum and Jus in Bello, which was upsetting. Jensen looked down at his own gut and shrugged. Pudgy Midway, indeed. He selfishly wanted Misha to have a little more softness to his torso. He liked having that to squeeze. Nipping at Misha’s hipbones when they had a little padding to them riled him up, but he loved him however much there was – or wasn’t – to sink his teeth into.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Jensen was about to burst. There was something more there between them than just friends with benefits at this point. Though he’d said he’d loved him when he was drunk, he’d never said it again. He wanted Misha to turn his body away from the television, just enough to look at him, just to see what would happen. He practiced in his head various ways of getting Misha’s attention: tugging on the ends of his hair, leaning over to his ear and kissing just behind it, punching Misha’s arm like a kid in elementary school. Nothing seemed right. He finally opted for using his voice, which he was finding more difficult than it should have been.

“Hey.”

It came out softer than he had intended, the word catching in his throat and leaving an unmistakable longing in its wake. Misha turned toward him and slid his arm along the back of the couch. Eying Jensen with a concerned look, it seemed he heard everything Jensen needed and wanted and worried about in that one word.

“Hey,” Misha returned, his voice calm.  A finger reached out, playfully scratching at Jensen’s beard. “What’s up?”

Jensen dropped his eyes for a moment in a nervous fluster and looked back up to see Misha’s face right in front of him, catching his mouth in a kiss before he could take a breath. He sank into the kiss, half smiling at the roughness of Misha’s lips from his hiking excursion, too glad to have them back on his to care. Slow and full, the kisses sank into Jensen’s bones. Something fluttered inside his chest – not the nervousness that had been there before, but a kind of happiness, a contentment that calmed his anxious thoughts. He was so wrapped up in Misha’s lips that he barely noticed the two of them were moving. That seemed to happen a lot with him; he had a tendency to get caught up in the moment. Misha’s leg slid across Jensen’s lap as Jensen turned his back flat to the back of the couch, his hands running over Misha’s thighs with a squeeze, his thumbs pressing into them as he moved up to the stretched tight denim and and back down again. Jensen felt Misha’s weight settle onto him, rocking into his lap without letting his lips leave their place. He broke away only to leave brief kisses on Jen’s freckled cheeks before returning to his mouth, kissing him until Jensen’s lips tingled from the scratchiness of Misha’s scruff. He bucked up a bit, adjusting himself underneath Misha to ease his discomfort. Misha leaned forward and his breath pushed past Jensen’s ear as he spoke, sending a chill through him.

“You want to take this upstairs?”

Jen shook his head, biting his lower lip while he assessed the situation, distracted by Misha’s face and the tone of his voice.

“No. I’ll be right back though.”

He slid out from under Misha and to the steps upstairs two at a time, retrieving what he needed from the bedroom. Misha was sitting on the couch when he returned, pants unbuttoned and unzipped, but still on. Jensen rushed over and grabbed Misha’s jeans by the bottom hems. He pulled at them until he was thrashing with complete futility, Misha's legs still caught inside.

Misha cracked up laughing. 

“I think my thighs are impeding progress here. Let me help,” he said as he tried to catch his breath from laughing. Jensen had dragged him halfway off the couch in his attempt at getting his pants off.

Jensen waited, his hands on his hips and his lips in a firm grin. The blush of embarrassment coupled with his withholding a smile rounded out his cheeks. When Misha was standing in front of him sans-pants, Jensen slid back into his spot on the couch and pulled Misha back onto his lap. He pulled Misha’s face to his and pressed their lips together. The laughter from before faded as the air between them turned serious, their kisses slow and deep. Jensen squirmed under Misha and slid his jeans down to his knees. He poured the slick contents of the bottle he’d retrieved from upstairs onto his fingers, beginning to massage Misha in circles. He teased and played, licking into Misha’s mouth when he pressed inside of him, taking his time – they had plenty.

The movie played on, serving only as background noise that neither paid attention to. Sounds of quickening breaths and soft moans of pleasure grew louder between the two on the couch until Misha couldn’t take any more of their extended foreplay. Jensen’s lips felt raw and his cock throbbed, a sheen of pre-come running over his head and onto his shirt. Misha sat up on his knees, putting space between him and Jensen’s lap so Jensen could position himself. Jensen removed his fingers and slicked up his cock with lube. He placed a hand on Misha’s hip and pulled him down. As Misha lowered himself down, Jen moaned loudly. The anticipation of this had been too much. Misha clamped his hand over Jen’s mouth and leaned his face down to his with a mischievous laugh. He moved his hand when Jen seemed to have control over himself. Misha settled onto Jensen, and Jensen tilted his hips up, a gasp of air escaping him. Misha rose and fell in a slow rhythm. Jensen pressed his face into Misha’s chest, his arms wrapped behind Misha’s back, fingers gripping into his sides. He held Misha’s body close while he thrust up and Misha pushed himself down. It became transcendent. Barely audible noises came from Jensen, his breaths becoming desperate as his grip on Misha became tighter. A hand moved up into Misha's hair, his fingers rushing through the tousled strands. Misha ran his hand over Jensen’s hair in return, holding his body close to him as they moved.

More than friends, more than fucking, this was something Jensen couldn’t begin to describe.

 


	14. Coffee, Hangovers, and Hyper Kids

Hot, strong, and good.

Coffee was so important to starting off a long day, and there was such a long day ahead of them. Fourth of July weekend actually fell on a weekend this year, making the celebrations bigger and better. And Jensen was already exhausted thinking about it.

He leaned against the counter drinking his coffee, the kids running around the island in the kitchen squealing. West and Thomas led the chase, followed by JJ and Shep with Maison trailing, the last duck in the row giving the stink eye to them every time they lapped her as if she was wondering what the purpose of this madness was and why any of them were even awake. Jensen liked her a lot. The next lap Maison had made her way over next to Jensen and looked up at him with a blank face.

Jensen sipped his coffee. “I feel ya kid.” He leaned down and scooped her up and set her on the counter. She reached out for his cup and he thought about letting her have a sip. In solidarity.

“Don’t you dare give that child coffee,” Danneel warned. Jen hadn’t heard her come downstairs over the circus of children in the kitchen. “Kids, not in the kitchen.”

“Yes Momma! To my room!” JJ said, tugging on West as Thomas ran ahead up the stairs. JJ stopped and went back down to walk with Shepherd who was taking the steps slower than everyone else.

Danneel smacked Jensen on his arm. “You let them just run around like that screaming and going nuts?”

Jensen shrugged. “I was going to stop them. As soon as I had my coffee. I’m not even sure I’m here right now.”

“Okay. Fine. I’ll agree to that.” Danneel got a mug out of the cabinet and poured herself a cup. “I can’t believe you hadn’t sent them outside already.”

Jensen looked at his watch. It was nine in the morning. “Eh, they’ll be out all day. Might as well keep them inside and contained before we unleash them for the festivities.”

Danneel stood in cut off jean shorts and a navy blue cami over a white tank. She looked over at Jensen, still in pajama pants and a t-shirt and cupped her coffee close to her chest, heaving an envious sigh. “I want to go back to bed.”

“You guys got in late last night.”

“Well Gen hasn’t been out in a while and Vicki is incorrigible.” She blew a wisp of hair out of her face and kicked Jensen’s leg with her foot. “You sleep okay?”

Jen thought about how he slept, curled up on the couch with Misha knocked out at the other end, both having fallen asleep during a movie while they waited up for the girls. The kids had worn them out making dinner and then after everything was cleaned up, playing tag in the backyard until the fireflies came out. The only thing missing was Jared. He was on his way back from his brother’s while they stood in their kitchen trying to wake up.

“I’m too old for sleeping on the couch, that’s for sure,” Jensen said. “Tonight I’m making my way to a bed, no matter how worn out I am. Where’s Vicki and Gen?”

“Gen fell asleep in our bed with me. She was a bit drunk and talky. Vicki called it a night and went to her room. Misha must have gone up to bed, huh?”

“Yeah, I just wish I’d have had enough sense to.”

“I tried to wake you up,” Misha said as he came around the corner. “So whose evil plan was it to send all five kids upstairs?”

“Oh my gosh, Misha I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think of it,” Danneel said. “Is everyone else up? Are they really loud?”

“No, I think Vicki will be out for a little longer and if anyone else is upstairs, they haven’t made themselves known.” Misha slipped past Jensen and got a coffee cup and poured himself some, moving next to Danneel and stood without taking a sip. “I officially would like to boycott today’s planned activities in lieu of naps.”

“I’m sure the kids would love it if all the adults were out of commission. West and JJ saw me put all the popsicles in the bottom freezer drawer,” Danneel said with a quiet giggle. “They’d be extra quiet I’m sure, but we’d wake up to God knows what.”

“Can we agree on a kid bedtime tonight right now so we’re all on the same page?” Misha asked.

“Fireworks are at nine thirty. I say ten if not nine forty-five, they’re down,” Jensen suggested.

“Agreed. Gen’ll agree too so I’ll vote for her.”

“Alright, that gives us…“ Misha paused to look at the clock on the stove and then sighed. “…twelve hours until adult time.”

All three groaned and drank their coffee.

Jared came through the door an hour later with a box of donuts in his arms and called out, “Honey, I’m home!”

Jensen tipped his head toward the door on the leaned-back recliner and said, “Hey sweetness! I’m afraid your honey is still out like a light.”

Jared set the box down on the counter and flopped onto the seat next to Jensen’s. “Yeah, after the texts I got from last night I kinda figured she’d be a late riser this morning. You look rough.”

“I’m not the only one. We’ve decided that after fireworks, it’s bedtime for the kiddos. And us.”

“Aw, man! You guys are weak. You’re getting old, Shackles.” Jared kicked Jensen’s foot.

“Damn right.” Jensen tipped his head back and shut his eyes. He reached over and tapped Jared on the arm. “Tag. You’re it.”

“It for what?”

Upstairs, JJ and Shepherd screamed. Jensen pointed at the ceiling, his eyes still closed.

 

Jensen fired up the grill at six. The kids had passed out in waves over the course of the day, always waking up cranky but then fresh with new energy, going until it was time to eat again. Jensen had played a makeshift game of something that resembled baseball with the kids and fell asleep for a half hour sitting in a patio chair before Danneel woke him up, afraid he’d burn. The little ones snacked all day on crackers and fruit. Sticky from red, white, and blue popsicles, JJ and Shepherd decided to play in the pool with Gen, Jared behind them with Thomas a few minutes later. Vicki and Danneel were finishing up the burger patties in the kitchen, Maison was sleeping on the couch, and West was making a dessert for the kids that looked…like something West would make. Jensen carried the hot dogs out and Misha followed him with a clean plate and tongs.

“Less than four hours,” he said, looking over at Jensen’s watch.

“Tell me about it. I’m beat.”

“We’ll see just how tired you are later.” Misha smiled in a way that made Jensen straighten up.

He glared at Misha, eyes squinting at him through sunglasses. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing.”

 


	15. Fourth Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is very sex heavy and pretty smutty. Before you move forward, please be prepared.  
> Happy 4th of July!! 
> 
> Personal note: I'm going through a very rough transition in my life, am sick and very, very tired. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, but there should be at least one or two more chapters to come. Thank you for your readership and I hope you've enjoyed this series so far.

Bellies were full and happy. They’d used up all the sparklers and set off all the fireworks that Jared and Jensen had bought the week before. Two of the kids fell asleep before the big fireworks even started. After the booms and crackles stopped and the sky was quiet except for a few celebratory pops here and there, the children were picked up lovingly and hoisted over parents' shoulders, their dead weight lugged through the house and to their rooms or out to the car. Jared and Gen left, Jared jokingly complaining the entire way about everyone quitting too early. The food was put away, counters cleaned, and the lights were turned off one by one until all that was left on was a soft glow in the kitchen so everyone could see.

Jensen sat at the kitchen island with his arms crossed in front of him, watching Danneel and Vicki whisper to each other. _I wonder what they’re giggling about,_ he thought. _You know what? Nope. I don’t want to know_. Misha came up behind him and kissed the back of his neck just behind his ear. It felt comforting yet strange as they’d never really been openly affectionate in front of their wives. He argued with himself over how to feel about it. _He’s kissed your neck before, and you’ve kissed his._ **_Yeah, but that was before something was behind that kiss._** _Maybe there had been something behind that kiss all along._ He watched Danneel empty the remaining contents of a bottle of wine into her and Vicki’s glasses.

She glanced up at him with her winning smile. “You want a drink before bed, honey? I’ll get you a beer. Or I can open another bottle.” Vicki’s grin and Danni’s mischievous look in her eyes alerted him to some ulterior motive.

“No, I think I’m good.” Jensen’s eyes narrowed. He jumped when Misha’s lips brushed his ear.

“Would you rather head upstairs?” Misha whispered.

Jen swallowed. “Um, I uh…” he stammered, not sure what was happening or what he should say. Vicki and Danni walked around opposite sides of the island and met at Jensen’s sides, giving each other knowing smiles. Jensen leaned back, but Misha was standing behind him. The women leaned across him and kissed each other. Jensen felt his eyes grow wide, nervousness flooding over him. _What did these two have planned?_ Misha’s hands ran over Jensen’s shoulders, his breath glancing off Jensen’s ear before Jen felt the light nip of teeth. _No, correction: three. What did these **three** have planned?_

Danneel and Vicki ended their kiss. Danneel turned and pressed her lips on Jensen’s, her kiss full of excitement. Her lips parted and Jensen tasted the wine, feeling Misha’s hand moving down his chest and onto his stomach. Vicki moved closer, unexpectedly kissing Jensen before kissing Danneel again. _That was new_. Vicki knew exactly what she was doing. Despite the suddenness of the situation, he felt at ease and almost challenged by Vicki’s energy. Jensen was impressed.

“Upstairs?” Misha asked again.

Jensen’s cock twitched. _Fuck it. Let’s do this._ He nodded enthusiastically.

 

The ladies shut the doors to the bedroom behind them while Misha and Jensen kicked off their shoes. Jensen stripped down and found a seat on the end of the bed. Misha came over to him and stood at the footboard, swaying his body anxiously from side to side in between Jensen’s knees. Jen pulled his shirt off over his head, throwing it across the room. Misha leaned in and kissed Jensen full on the mouth. Danneel tugged Misha away and kissed him curiously. His eyebrows rose into surprise and then kissed her back gently, running his fingers through her hair. Danneel paused and looked at her friend. She smiled and giggled before kissing him again. She broke away and looked at Jensen who was watching the scene with wide-eyed surprise.

“You okay, baby?” she asked.

Jensen nodded again. _What the sweet fuck was happening?_

Danneel smacked his thigh. “Scoot up on the bed.”

Her smile was as delicious as Vicki’s was devilish. Jensen moved back onto the bed and laid himself down. Danneel crawled over him and eyed his cock with a smirk, taking it in her hand and stroking it slowly. She ran her tongue under the ridge of his head, sliding the tip into her mouth. She sucked and bobbed on the head of his cock, cruelly teasing him until he was squirming and breathing out slowly to keep from taking a handful of her hair and pushing her down on him. All he could think about was fucking her mouth. Suddenly Danneel squealed and lurched forward followed the sound of a hand swatting her behind.  

“You bit me!”

Vicki laughed. “And? I’ll do it again if you don’t make room.”

Jensen’s heart quickened. Danneel moved off to the side and he moved further back on the bed. Vicki’s mouth was on him as soon as he was settled. He tensed up, the sensation of guilt mixed with surprise and excitement overcoming him. He looked at Danneel to ask if this was all okay with her, and she giggled and nodded. He could practically hear her thoughts. _Jen, it’s okay. Just go with it._

Misha moved up behind Vicki after she had positioned herself between Jensen’s legs on all fours – or three really, with one hand moving up and down Jen’s cock in smooth motions opposing that of her mouth. Misha plunged into his wife which made her moan. With her mouth tightly around Jensen, the vibrations made him grip the sheets. He noticed her tongue worked in a similar way that Misha’s did and found himself blushing at the thought. He watched Misha thrust into Vicki and her mouth taking him in, but his view became obstructed as his wife placed her thighs on either side of his head.

“ _Oh my god_.” Jensen moaned, his voice muffled by Danneel’s body. His tongue slid along her slit, feeling her wetness on his mouth. His hands moved from the back of her thighs up to her ass, bringing her closer to his mouth as he buried himself into her, licking and sucking gently until she was rocking back and forth. He imagined Misha watching this, Vicki sucking on Jensen’s cock as Misha fucked her, Danni riding Jen’s face. That thought coupled with Vicki’s exceptional skills bowled him over. Jensen moaned, which made Danni shiver. Danneel’s cute near-orgasm noises started, her _oh fuck_ ’s getting higher pitched until she couldn’t make any coherent words. Jensen relished in the moment, doing everything he remembered her loving with his tongue. Danni hadn’t let him do this to her in years. He felt her come, her slick soaking his face. He groaned with pleasure, lapping her up, a kiss slowly closing in around her clit until she rolled off of him to lie on her back, near twitching in post-orgasm bliss. He ran his hand through Vicki’s hair. She had given up working on Jensen with her mouth, her hand taking over when Misha’s rhythmic hip rolls that Jensen knew all too well took their toll on her. She saw he was changing positions and let him go. Jensen flipped over to his wife. He wiped his mouth in the crook of his arm and pushed inside of Danneel, eliciting a sharp gasp.

Picking her up, Jen turned her to where her head was toward the foot of the bed, lying diagonally opposite of Vicki who was now chest-down on the mattress, completely yielding to Misha’s expertise. He must have known every inch of her. It was clear to Jen that he knew what angles and speed and depth drove Vicki crazy, because she was nearly catatonic and lost in her sensations.

Jensen tucked Danni’s legs up to her chest, holding her together while she fell apart under him. Still so sensitive from the first orgasm, she made no noise, her eyelashes fluttering and noises of pleasure reverberating in her throat. He slowly drove into her, watching himself slide in, with each deliberate movement sending her closer the edge again. He looked over to Misha and caught his eye. The two stared at each other, their wives moaning below them. Jensen reached out and caught Misha’s head with the back of his hand, pulling the two of them close for an impassioned kiss. Jensen bit Misha’s bottom lip as Danni came, her walls tightening around him. He pushed his forehead against Misha’s as he pushed in a few more times, his hand fighting to keep its grip against the sweat beading up on their bodies. He pulled hard on Misha’s neck as he came. Misha tugged at Jensen’s lip with his teeth and kissed him as Vicki relaxed and slid her body down onto the bed.

It could have looked like two guys ready to high-five over their luck, but the women were the instigating parties in this situation. Danni’s face was happy and relaxed. Vicki was laughing heartily and completely delighted with the outcome of their scheme, reaching out for Danneel’s hand and squeezing it when she found it. Misha seemed slightly surprised, but was much better mentally prepared for this kind of situation than Jensen. He’d definitely never done anything like this. Jensen leaned back on his heels, his hands on his thighs, assessing the situation. Vicki and Danni were head to toe across the bed from each other, holding each other’s arm, running their fingers along each other’s skin, and breathing deep, relaxing breaths. His only regret was that he was older and his body wouldn’t be up for continuing this until he had at least a little time to recharge. He’d dive back in right then if he could. _That was fucking amazing_ , he thought. _What the hell have we been missing?_

Vicki pulled on Danneel’s arm, trying to reel her in until she gave up and crawled across the bed toward her. “We may not be done,” she said, looking at the guys.

“I don’t know if I can handle any more,” Danneel said through a laugh. “My legs are shaking like Bambi and I’m not even standing!”

Misha crawled up from the foot of the bed and kissed her, then left a quick smooch on the end of her nose. “The question is, did you have fun though?”

Danni nodded. “I think I got a little spoiled there.”

“I’ll make you work for it later if it’ll make you feel any better,” Vicki teased. Danneel playfully pushed her shoulder. The two slid back to the headboard and curled up together, limbs all tied up and heads leaning against each other, looking at their husbands.

“So I’ve been curious,” Danneel started.

“Oh, I think we know you’ve been curious,” Jensen said, recalling her kinky little sexcapade over a month earlier. She raised her eyebrows in quick succession, alluding to what he knew she wanted to see. “No way. Are you kidding me? I…in front of you guys?” He felt his face turn deep red. He was glad for the only light being the bright glow from the bathroom, not enough to show just how bad he was blushing.

“Just pretend we aren’t here,” she said, nudging Vicki for support.

Vicki picked up on it quickly. “We’re just flies on a wall. Sexy, naked flies.”

Jensen looked at Misha. Misha shrugged. Jensen scoffed. “A lot of help you are.”

“So they’re into a little voyeurism.” His head lifted and tilted into a smug smile.

“Really?” Jensen hung his head, knowing he kind of wanted to do it, but hoped he could get out of it. But as usual, Misha was being a shit who wasn’t going to come to his aid.

Misha just grinned. “Flies on a wall.”

“Oh Jesus. Okay, I don’t remotely know what to do at this point which feels not very sexy at all,” Jensen admitted, shaking his head. “I got nothing.”

Misha grabbed his face in his hands and turned him to where they were facing each other toward the end of the bed. “Look at me.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. As if looking at Misha would make him forget his wife and her friend were watching. But as always, he got caught up just long enough to sink into relief, soothed by the kind eyes staring back at him.They drew him in, _fly to honey,_ and all those other clichés he hated. _Misha’s damn eyes._

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Jensen repeated, his gaze locked on Misha’s, already starting to feel lost in the moment. _How was that so easy?_ He was completely relaxed already.

Misha curled his hand loosely and brushed the back of his fingers against Jen’s cheek. His thumb traced back and again, following Jensen’s cheekbone. Jensen’s stomach flipped at the delicate touch. He hung his head, trying to reconcile the feelings he was having. It was more than just sex. He loved Misha, and he was kneeling here on his bed, two feet from his wife, getting butterflies over a brush of skin. Misha’s hand lifted Jensen’s chin.

Quietly, he reassured Jensen. “It’s okay. It’s just me. You’re safe and you’re loved.”

Misha’s words sank into Jensen’s skin. He leaned forward and pressed the side of his face to Misha’s, out of view of their audience. He whispered in Misha’s ear. _“I love you, Dmitri.”_

Misha whispered back. “This is terrible timing, Jen.” He laughed softly, then added soft enough so as only Jensen could hear, “ _I love you too.”_ He leaned back and looked Jensen in his eyes. “ _We’ll talk later okay? Right now it’s lady porn time.”_

They both laughed. Jensen pushed him with one hand. “Shut up you goof.”

Misha kissed Jensen slowly at first, knowing him well. He’d need pacing to pick him back up from where he was emotionally to get where they wanted to be. His kisses became more intense, biting Jen’s lip and delving deeper into his mouth. Jen fell into it quickly, his hands roving Misha’s body trying to find where they were needed. Misha’s lips were pink from grazing against Jensen’s beard, and Jen’s own lips felt puffy, swollen from all the friction.

“Are you ready?” Misha asked as Jensen grazed his teeth along his jaw.

Jensen paused for a moment and swallowed. He was always nervous about this, but since Danneel had walked in on him that one time, Vicki was the only person who had never seen this part of him before, and now what the hell did it matter? Jen hopped off the bed and opened Danneel’s nightstand drawer, tossing a bottle of lube to Misha. He moved across the bed, facing the women. It was going to be hard to forget they were there anyway. He gave a little wave to them both as he situated himself on all fours, Misha behind him. The cap of the bottle clicked open, and he tried not to tense up when he felt the cold liquid hit his ass cheek. Misha was careful, gently rolling his thumb around Jensen’s hole. The pressure continued to get a little more after every five passes, and Jensen looked up to see Danneel and Vicki with serious faces sitting upright with their backs against the headboard, arms closest to their friend crossing in between their thighs, each with a hand softly massaging the other. As Misha pushed a finger into Jensen, the women pushed a finger into the other, sharing the experience in their own way. Jen felt his cock begin to harden. _This is unbelievable_ , he thought. _Things you couldn’t have even guessed would happen in a million years._

Misha took his time readying Jensen, and Jensen leaned over, braced by his forearms, watching Danni and Vicki finger each other. He picked up Danneel’s foot and pulled it to him slightly, kissing her ankle. _God, this woman._ When the pressure inside of him was gone, he knew Misha was behind him slicking his cock up with lube. Jensen took a deep breath when Misha pressed against him and exhaled in a long breath as he felt Misha push in slowly. Misha’s hand grasped Jensen’s side, cupping his hips and pulling him closer. Jensen was ass up, face turned to the side and pressed into the mattress as Misha started in on him, building to a smooth cadence, avoiding any surprise movements to keep him as relaxed as possible. He glanced up to the women. Danni’s hair was a mess, and she hummed light ecstasies as Vicki’s index and middle finger pushed inside of her. Jensen gripped her ankle with his left hand, holding Vicki’s with his right. Misha finally arrived to fucking Jen, lurching him forward, unable to speak or move until he stopped. Jensen let go of the women’s ankles and pushed himself up on all fours.

With sweat dripping from his brow Jensen asked over his shoulder, “So that’s how it’s gonna be?”

“Take what you want,” Misha said, leaning back on his heels and bracing himself, but no longer thrusting into Jen.

“Fucking damn it, Mish,” Jensen said. He stared into Danni’s eyes, wild with naughtiness. She watched him, biting her lip and squeezing her breast while Jensen started to fuck back onto Misha. He remembered Danni sliding partially down his cock when he had her toy in his ass, wishing it was Misha, and here he had the real thing. He forced himself back onto Misha. Slowly he came to be practically sitting back against Misha’s thighs, bouncing down on his cock while his hand tugged at his cock. His pace quickened until he was stroking himself in a rhythm congruent with Misha’s cock pounding into him. Misha’s arm came up and hooked over his chest, his hand gripping Jensen’s shoulder as Jen greedily bounded his ass off of Misha’s thighs – _god his thighs_ – and Misha’s hips curling forward, throwing him into a fit of pleasure. He reached back with his left hand, his fingers searching until they grabbed a handful of Misha’s hair, pulling it as he came, Misha’s cock hitting the perfect spot over and over until Jensen was spent and couldn’t get out another three part chorus of _oh_ _fuck_.

Misha slowly backed out of Jensen as Jen canted over in exhaustion. Misha’s cock slid back and forth between Jensen’s ass cheeks as he came onto Jen’s back. He looked around and jumped off the bed, grabbing his t-shirt from earlier, and returned to wipe it off before it spilled off of Jensen’s back and onto the bed.

“That…was…something,” Danneel said, breathless. “I’m gonna sleep good tonight.”

“Well you better say your prayers, too,” Jensen mumbled into the mattress. “We’re all gonna need a little Jesus after this one.”

“Showers and bed?” Vicki suggested. “Danni and I can sleep in our room,” she said to Misha. “We’re leaving in a day, so…spend some time.” She peeked out of the Ackles’ master suite, making sure no one was wandering the hallway, and pulled Danneel naked and giggling behind her into the guest bedroom and bathroom where she immediately turned on the shower.

Misha closed the door behind them. “You okay?”

“That was…new. Different. Pretty wild for my tastes,” he admitted.

“But fun?”

“Definitely.”

“Let’s jump in the shower. I’ll wash your back,” Misha offered.

“Hey, about what I said…” Jensen started.

“We’ll talk about it later. We still have fresh sheets to put on too. We have time. For now, just decompress.”

Jen smiled. “I don’t think it’s possible for me to get more relaxed.”

“Just wait until you’re curled up in bed on fresh sheets and just out of the shower,” Misha said in a voice that sounded like someone doing a commercial for laundry detergent. “But first – hit the shower Ackles.” Misha slapped him on the ass.

Jensen skipped with a start and rubbed his ass cheek, making it to the bathroom in three steps. He smiled at Misha over his shoulder. “Yes, sir.”

 


	16. The L Word and a #NervousSmile

The shower was quiet; neither of the men made an attempt at conversation. As they soaped up and rinsed their bodies, the steam that rose between them was as thick as the tension caused by their impending conversation. Jensen didn’t regret saying it, but Misha was right – it was terrible timing. Despite how close they had gotten and obviously cared for one another, they hadn’t actually said anything about _love_.

Jensen finished first and stepped out of the shower. He fluffed out a clean towel and dried himself off. Making his way to the linens in the closet, he pushed aside clothes that had been strewn about the room with his foot. He pulled out a fresh set of sheets and stripped the old ones from the bed. He picked up a small spray bottle of Danneel’s body splash she always put on before bed and spritzed it over the new sheets after he smoothed them out and made the bed. He pulled back the sheets and comforter on both sides and slid under the covers. Jensen closed his eyes and heard the light to the bathroom click off and Misha slid naked under the sheet, settling in next to Jensen’s side.

“You okay?” he asked.

Jensen opened his eyes. The low light from the vanity in the bathroom gave off just enough light that he could see Misha’s face. “I’m…great.”

“I don’t mean physically.”

“I know.”

“Do you not want to talk about anything?” Misha asked. “Because if you don’t want to, that’s fine. I just thought maybe we should.”

Jensen sighed. _Just talk,_ he told himself. _You’ll feel better if you do._ Misha looked at him like nothing else existed while he waited for him to talk or tell him to forget it. The extensiveness of Misha’s patience killed him. “I said I love you.”

“You did.” Misha smiled. “And I told you I love you too.”

Jensen’s stomach fluttered. He brought his hands up and covered his face. He was smiling and felt entirely stupid. _God, what the fuck do I say now? You love me too? Giggle like a schoolgirl? Ughhhhhhh._

Misha came to his rescue. His hands pulled Jensen’s away from his face and he moved closer. “Nothing has to change. Everything already changed months ago. Now it’s just open to the people that are involved. Vicki understands, Danni understands, and I understand. If anything, now we know just how much the other person cares. I know you don’t throw that around a lot and that when you say you love someone you mean it. I appreciate that.”

Jensen stared at the parts of Misha’s face that still had light on them. He appreciates that Jensen said he loved him. Of _course_ he does. If he could be a little less considerate it would be a miracle. Painful, but a universal anomaly. Misha could have easily gotten up and gone to his and Vicki’s room, but Vicki too was extremely considerate. Sure, she got to snuggle with Danni so it wasn’t a complete sacrifice on her part, but still. Jensen didn’t understand how they could have gotten so lucky. Without another word about it, he pulled Misha closer and they drifted off to sleep. Jen’s fingers had stopped mid-stroke through Misha’s hair, and Misha’s hand had dropped over Jensen’s side where he had been tracing his back with the tips of his fingers.

Jensen exhaled as he sank deeper, a soft _I love you_ on his lips. Just before he fell asleep he heard Misha whisper back, “I love you too.”

* * *

 

Jared shut the door to his trailer. “Best Chemistry? You’re shitting me.”

“How many episodes were we actually in together?” Jensen asked. Jared just shrugged. This news was interesting. A Teen Choice Award nomination for Best Chemistry for him and Misha, and in just over a week they would have the results. That would be a cool thing to win. And Jared was nominated for Best Sci-Fi/Fantasy Actor, so he felt less awkward about it. “Just this last season, I mean. That’s got to be what it’s referring to, right?”

“Like…eight? I don’t know. And not a ton of interacting at that. But hell, if the people will it, so will it be,” Jared answered with a grand twirling of his hand.

“We haven’t won yet.” Jensen thought about the times they were in episodes together. Season nine was probably more interaction than ten, but if they could pull a Best Chemistry award with so little screen time together, that’s got to say something. “Anyway, what are you doing next week?”

“Gonna hang out with Amell and wait with bated breath to see which one of us wins the TCA in our category. Whoever wins has to buy the loser dinner. I already decided I’m gonna tell the wait staff it’s his birthday.” Jared smiled and leaned back in his chair, taking a loud sip of this drink.

“He’s gonna kill you.”

“Let him try. What are you guys doing?”

Jensen smiled. “It’s Misha’s birthday, so we’re going to go out.”

“Crazy party planned?”

“No,” Jensen said, scoffing at the idea. “We’re just going to go out with the families. Maybe go out on the water. Relax and enjoy the weather before fall.”

“That’s so sweet,” Jared cooed. “If you guys don’t win Best TV Chemistry you should win Best Real Life Chemistry.” He batted his eyelashes and stared dreamily at Jensen.

“Shut up. It’s a family trip.”

 

And it was a family trip.

Jensen thought since it was Misha’s birthday weekend and they had the kids, a quick stop into the ice cream shop before they hit up the boat rental was in order. JJ, Maison, and West made messes of themselves as expected, but Vicki was armed with wet wipes. But of course, Misha had to make at least one lewd gesture. As he and Misha left the ice cream shop, Misha licked around the cone in a way that made Jensen raise an eyebrow.

“That’s _so_ not fair.”

“No, it’s not fair, but it is delicious.” Misha grinned devilishly and made another slow lick around his cone.

Jensen groaned. His tongue was ridiculous. But worse, that look, the thing with the eyebrow – that would be his undoing.

“Daddy, let’s go!” JJ said, her sticky hand tugging Jensen’s.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Jensen said, letting JJ pull him away. He grimaced at the sticky feeling on his hand but smiled as her tiny hand squeezed his harder as she tugged. “Let’s find Aunt Vicki and see if we can get you cleaned up.”

 

The boat had a hideaway just big enough for the kids to rack out for the afternoon. Vicki crawled out as they were making their way out into the open water.

“Maison is already gone,” she said. “JJ doesn’t look that far off. West is entertaining himself with Doodle Jump and looks a little tired even though he’s acting tough.”

Danneel handed her a bottle of water. “I didn’t think the girls would last too long. They were starting to get a little cranky.”

They spent the afternoon boating. West gave up Doodle Jump and joined his dad. The weather was great, the water was beautiful, and everyone had a wonderful day. As the afternoon waned, Jensen’s phone lit up.

“Hon, can you get that?” he said as they navigated to another spot, the boat hitting the choppy waves of the deeper water. Danneel picked up his phone and unlocked it. She read for a moment and hit Vicki to come look. “Danni, what is it?” Jensen slowed the boat to a stop and Vicki held up her phone, poised to take a picture.

“You and Misha won the Teen Choice Award for Best Chemistry!” Danneel said.

Vicki snapped a picture and laughed. “This one goes on twitter.”

* * *

 

He felt old. He won a Teen Choice Award in his late thirties. His muscles ached after the massage. And sitting in the sauna all Jensen could think was _I need a nap_. Meanwhile Misha, who was celebrating another year in his forties, looked bright and shining. Granted, he was sweating, so the glistening was a legitimate thing that was happening. Jensen couldn’t be faulted for interpreting the sweat beading up on Misha’s body as _shining_ , because he looked so damn good doing it. A white towel was wrapped around his waist and hit above his knees. His arms were thrown behind him as he leaned against the second row of benches, accentuating his shoulders. His head tipped back, Jensen stared at his throat and watched his chest move up and down with deep, relaxing breaths. Suddenly his eye opened with a cocked eyebrow – that _damn_ eyebrow thing – and Jensen was caught.

“How can you relax when you’re staring at me?”

“How can I relax when you’re splayed out like that? It’s just…it’s indecent.”

Misha shut his eye again and spread his legs a little bit more. “Prude.”

Jensen got caught up in the word that seemed to sit on Misha’s lips, the hot and heavy air keeping it balanced there. He wanted to argue, to say he wasn’t a prude and remind him of the weekend a month before, but he was too focused on Misha’s mouth.

Finally, after looking around to see if anyone else was in the sauna or looked like they were about to come in, Jensen got up and stood in front of Misha, in between his legs. He brushed his lower lip with his thumb and Misha opened his eyes.

“I’ll show you prude.” Jensen leaned down and kissed him. It was hard to breathe with all the steam, but it forced him to kiss Misha slow and somehow made it more sensual. He caught himself in a low moan and realized they should probably stop before things got out of hand. _Okay, maybe I_ am _a bit of a prude._ Jensen broke away and kissed Misha’s nose. “Happy early Birthday.”

“It certainly is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read it yet, the one-off [Mile High](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4924420), which is a smutty JMR ficlet, goes after this. You're not missing anything without it, so if JMR isn't you're thing you can keep going with no problems.


	17. Major Character Death

Hiatus was about to begin. Shooting was officially over, convention season had ended, and everyone was looking forward to vacations. Jensen was about to head to his apartment for the night, but saw the lights on in Misha’s trailer. He told Jared he’d catch up with him for their flights home the next morning, and headed to check on Misha. He knocked on the door and waited, but when he didn’t get a response, he cracked the door open just a little.

“Mish? Can I come in?” Still no response. A moment later he heard a glass break and let himself inside. He found Misha standing over the sink, picking out large chunks of glass and putting them into a paper towel. “Misha. You okay?”

“Jensen. Hey. No, not really.” His voice was trembling, and as he got closer Jensen saw his hands were too. “Sorry, I dropped it.”

“What’s going on?”

Misha handed him a letter. A formal acknowledgement of end of contract with no intention of renewal. He read it, and read it again. “But this doesn’t mean anything, does it? I mean, they always kind of waited to let you know they were bringing you back for another season, and I think we’ll get at least one more.”

“Yes, they’ve always left me hanging, which has sucked, but was manageable because I had reassurance from someone. This…I’ve never got one of these before. And it came with this.” He handed a draft of a script to Jensen.

Jensen flipped through the script. It was for episode eighteen. A note catches him immediately as he flips through toward the end – _Amara kills Cas_. “No fucking way.” He flips back a few pages and starts reading. Cas realizes the parallels between his and Amara’s story and when he figures out a way to kill her, he’s stopped by God who doesn’t want her destroyed, but rather locked away again. In a moment of pause, she kills Cas, and Dean kills her. “There’s no way that you’ll be written off for good. You’ve died before.”

“Before, I never got a letter that was basically a pink slip.”

“Yeah, but Cas is –"

“Cas might come back, but it won’t be me. It’ll be in another vessel if they do. But it doesn’t matter. I knew this would happen eventually, but it sucks. A lot. I was…” he scoffed as he trailed off.

Jensen’s throat tightened seeing him so upset. His voice fell soft. “You were what, Mish?”

“I was actually hoping to end the show with you guys.”

Still not wanting to encroach on his personal space, he hung back a few feet, leaning his hip against the counter. “I don’t think we should worry too much. There’s still five episodes after that one, and that’s plenty of time for you to come back. We’ll talk with Jeremy and Bob and get this straightened out.”

“The script is written."

"It's a draft."

"There’s nothing to get straightened out. I’ll be fine, it just…sucks.” Misha’s grip on the counter loosened and he rolled his shoulders. “Do me a favor and just don’t say anything to anyone.” He looked at Jensen, and Jensen’s heart broke.

“Like don't tell people you’re leaving? That’s easy, because you’re not.”

“Please,” Misha said. Jensen wasn’t sure if he was trying not to cry in front of him or trying not to yell at him. “Please don’t. Don’t try to… _save_ me. My time has come on the show. And we don’t even know if it’ll get picked up for another season, so it’s really not that big of a deal.” He shrugged, but it was obviously a big deal. 

“But it’s a big deal to you.”

Misha looked crushed at that response, his lips pressing into a firm line. Jensen ran it back through his head trying to figure out if he’d said something wrong. He slowly shoved his hands deep into his pockets, not sure what to say.

“We’re running in circles here, Jen. Go home. Enjoy your time with your family.”

Jensen felt hurt, both for Misha and that Misha’s tone implied that he wasn’t included. “But you’re my family too.” Misha dropped his head and let his eyes drift toward Jensen. Jensen decided on a temporary plan to cheer him up. “Come with me. We’ll have a drink.” He nodded at the pieces of broken glass. “I’ll pour. And you can use one of JJ’s plastic cups.”

Misha looked around, trying to find an excuse to say no even though he obviously wouldn't mean it. He rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes returned to Jensen. “I have a lot to pack up before I go home.”

“Come on, you’re not that far, and you don’t have a lot. I’m heading out tomorrow and won’t get to see you for…a bunch of weeks. How about I call Danni and reschedule my flight for tomorrow afternoon and we’ll come back here in the morning and get whatever you need. Sound good?” Jensen leaned forward, expectant.

Misha looked up to the ceiling, obviously struggling between wanting to say no and be left to sulk alone, and go home with Jensen, have a few drinks, and maybe not give a shit. Jensen took that as a sign. He excused himself and went outside into the cold and turned right back around.

“Okay it’s freezing, so instead of standing outside I’m going to go back to your room and make a call.”

Danni picked up as soon as the first ring ended. “Hey hon. What can I do ya for?”

Jensen smiled. “As much as I really cannot wait to come up with an answer for that, can I ask a favor?”

“Of course, what’s wrong?”

“Promise me you won’t breathe a word of this to anyone.” She swore, crossing her heart. “Misha is getting written off the show.” Danni gasped and sounded quite distraught, probably on par with Misha. Jensen worried about what he was missing and felt absolutely terrible for not grasping why they were this level of upset. Misha would be fine. He was sure he could talk to Carver and Singer and at least try to figure out why this decision was made. He explained just wanting to make sure that Misha was fine before he left, and asked her to get him a later flight. She said she understood and she’d do her best and get back with him. As soon as they hung up, he sent a text to Jared telling him he had to change his flight and would see him back at home. 

When he returned to the kitchenette, Misha looked like a little kid in need of a hug. He had a bag slung over his shoulder as if Jensen was picking him up after someone had forgotten him on the curb.

His heart felt heavy at Misha's sadness. “Come on, buddy. Let’s get you a drink.”

 

Jensen’s fridge had nothing in it except for a few bottles of water and soda. He had a good bourbon stashed away and some bottles of wine but not much else – the night before he’d purged the apartment of everything that could expire, not leaving many options.

“We have…a sixteen year Black Maple Hill bourbon and…” Jensen trailed off as he swung the cabinet doors and hunted, “…microwave popcorn.”

“That…sounds like a terrible combination.” His face contorted into a fake smile and he looked at Jensen the way he did at West when he had suggested something truly disgusting, but was still trying to be supportive.

“Only one way to find out.” Jensen threw the popcorn in the microwave and poured Misha a drink. “Cheers.”

“Not so much. Let’s talk about anything else, okay?”

The two went through half the bottle while talking in the living room. They sunk deep into the couch, avoiding the subject at hand and quickly falling into casual conversation. Jensen asked about future projects with Random Acts, Misha asked about what Jensen would be doing in Texas over the break. Jensen talked football, Misha talked hiking. Jensen smiled more than usual, laughed harder, and was completely relaxed. It seemed to Jensen that Misha might have actually taken his mind off of everything.

“I’m gonna miss you. Over the break.” Jensen swirled his drink around in the glass, avoiding eye contact.

Misha changed the subject, still not wanting to talk about the break and what might come after it. “What is this? It’s sweet. And actually enjoyable.”

“Something Danni brought me." Jensen stared into his drink. "It is pretty damn good. Smooth.”

Misha’s fingers scratched at the seam of Jensen’s jeans. “I’m going to get some water. You want me to bring you a glass?”

Jensen shook his head. He stood up and realized how buzzed he was. “Nah, I’ll get it.” He walked into the kitchen and Misha followed. They leaned against the counter in front of the sink, not actually pouring any water into new glasses.

“Thank you,” Misha said, sounding serious.

“For what?” Jensen asked.

Misha heaved a sigh and shrugged. “Being here.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jen stood confused for a second, but caught the look of sorrow and desperation on Misha’s face. This was not okay. In the harsh light of the kitchen, he noticed Misha’s eyes were bloodshot and tired, his eyelids red and puffy. The tension he had started to exhibit alternated between relief that Jensen was there for him and wishing Jensen had just left him in his trailer alone. He didn’t know what to do, but when Misha’s fingers started absentmindedly tracing invisible shapes onto Jensen’s hand that was propping him up against the counter, Jen reached out and took Misha’s glass from his hand and set it down.

“I was still drinking that,” Misha protested. He started to reach for it when Jensen kissed him.

His hand cupped Misha’s face as he drew him closer. He was being gentle, drawing out his soft and loving kisses that reminded him of lazy Sunday mornings, but Misha had other ideas. Misha walked him through the kitchen as they kissed until Jensen’s back hit the refrigerator. He hit with a thud, and the fridge loudly moved back an inch or two. A break for smiles and laughs brought them back together with more ferocity. Jensen always seemed to forget how solid Misha was, but his chest pressed against him was a welcome reminder.

Misha fumbled with Jensen’s belt, biting his lip and grinning as he tugged at Jensen’s jeans. Jensen took a deep breath when Misha stopped kissing him and dropped to his knees at Jensen’s feet. _Fuck fuck fuck_ , Jensen thought as Misha took him into his mouth. That was the last semi-coherent thought that crossed his mind for ten minutes as his cock hit the back of Misha’s throat. Misha paused where he would normally stop when giving Jensen head, inhaled deep through his nose, and took him deeper. Jensen was sure he was going to pass out. Taking it slow, Misha saved the more voracious sucking and bobbing until Jensen was threading his fingers through Misha’s hair, dying from the drawn out pace and deep throating. He snagged a kitchen towel hanging from the handle of the fridge and covered Jensen as he came, catching all of his come.

Jensen looked down. “What…the fuck….”

“You’re leaving tomorrow. Didn’t want you to have to mop,” Misha said with a grin.

“I can’t…think….”

“That’s great,” Misha said as he pulled Jensen’s feet out of his jeans before standing to meet Jensen’s gaze. “We’re not done.”

“But my brain,” Jensen started. “It’s not -” he mumbled, making a random gesture with his hand toward his head.

Misha laughed. “Your brain will be fine. The blood will return shortly.” He started to pull Jensen pantsless toward his bedroom and Jen grabbed his glass on the way out of the kitchen.

Jensen pulled his shirt over his head and pulled back the covers on his bed. He started to climb under the sheets when he felt Misha’s hands on his hip and ass cheek followed by the cold, slick sensation he had started to associate with dirty pleasures. He drank the last bit of bourbon in his glass and reached out to set the glass on the nightstand, his hand guided by Misha’s.

He had no clue as to how long it was until they fell asleep. Noises of pleasure rumbled in Jensen's throat at the gentle rocking of Misha’s body settled him deeper into the bed. His fingers gripped him tight, pressing into his arm and shoulder, and warm, sweet breaths rolled over the back of his neck. The sensations both excited and lulled him as the heady bourbon took its toll in a most relaxing and beautiful way, not caring about the mess that would be left for the morning.

Jensen woke to the sound of Misha turning on the shower. Things were sore. The bed was a mess of sheets and he was pretty sure he had drooled during his heavy sleep. He squinted one eye shut and glanced at the clock and then checked his phone. 11:38 in the morning. _Fuck, slept in to almost noon._ Four messages. Two were from Danneel, two from Jared.

Danneel had come through _._

> _Flight changed to 3pm. Same airline._
> 
> _Let me know if Misha’s okay. See you tonight. Love you!_

Jaredseemed concerned.

> _Ugh you’re a loser. Not really but what the hell, man? See you soon._
> 
> _Call me when you get in town. Is Misha okay?_

He hadn’t said anything to Jared. He scrolled back through his messages to make sure he hadn’t broken that promise. There wasn’t anything. Jensen shrugged. He probably just figured since Jensen had left him to go check on Misha that he’d make sure he was doing alright. Jensen didn’t want to bother Misha, but he needed to use the bathroom. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants he forgot were stuffed under his pillow and ran out to the bathroom in the hall to take a leak, and when he returned, Misha was still showering. Normally he took absurdly quick showers – if he was just jumping in alone, he could hit all the important spots, rinse, and get out in three minutes flat. Saved water and gave other people opportunity to have hot water, which was admirable. But this time, Jensen opened the glass door and Misha was standing there with his face tilted up, letting the water roll over his head.

“Hey. You alright?”

Misha wiped his face with his hands and pushed his hair back. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just recounting yesterday’s terrible events. Showers are good for that.”

“You look good wet,” Jensen teased. “Do you want to get something to eat or are you heading home?”

“I…I don’t know.” Misha said with a sigh. “Let me finish up and I’ll be out so you can jump in.”

“I can order something.”

“That sounds much better than going out. Can I stay in here a little longer?”

“Absolutely,” Jensen said. He shut the door to the shower and his face fell. This wasn’t good.

Jensen made a phone call and ordered pizza, and Misha called for him to jump in the shower. While Misha dried off, Jensen dug through his drawers and found a pair of sweatpants for him and a clean t-shirt and pair of pajama pants for Misha. Jen wanted to be quick in the shower, but that wasn’t happening. He moaned as the hot water rushed over him, letting it warm his shoulders. He rolled his head around, loosening up the muscles in his neck. He slept hard and must have been in a weird position. He soaped himself up and washed his hair, and by the time he was dried and dressed, the pizza guy was knocking on the door.

They ate with their feet up on the coffee table and the television on, more for background noise than anything. Two slices in, Jensen let his knee fall to the side, knocking into Misha’s.

“I’m glad you came over. Really. I’m sorry you even have to worry about this.”

“It’s kind of juvenile to be upset about in some ways. Yes, I’m losing a job, but I got a lot of great things out of it and I should be focused on that. My family is well cared for and my children won’t want for anything.” He glanced away from the TV and gave Jensen a look full of sincerity. “And thank you for not letting me wallow.”

“I did get an awesome blow job out of it so…” Jensen said with a big grin and a shrug, taking a bite out of a new slice.

Misha laughed and pushed him. “That you did. That was a good bourbon, by the way. I might have to get some.”

“I’ll see what we can do.” Jensen righted himself on the couch. “And I know Cas ending the series with Sam and Dean is important to you, but we’ve had so many people come and go and they’re still part of the show and the family.”

“It _is_ important to me. I just…” Misha put his pizza down and shook his head. “I just thought at this point that it would be important to _you_  too.”

Jensen felt his entire body tighten up, like he was preparing for a fight. “Is that what you were upset about last night? I mean, obviously it’s something important to you, but I care more about you than I do Cas.”

“And I appreciate that. But to go from _this show wouldn’t be able to keep on without Cas_ to _everyone dies, tough shit?”_

“Everyone does die though! I’ve died like, a hundred plus times.”

“Yeah, okay, but _you_ know you’ll have a job and be working every episode. Even people slotted as series regulars apparently can’t be guaranteed anything. ‘Series regular’ is a promising title that doesn’t seem to carry as much weight as you would hope it does.”

“Listen, I already said I’d talk to Jeremy and Bob –”

Misha stood up. “I don’t – I told you I don’t need you to talk to someone about it. It’s just the principle of the thing. And I thought maybe, as stupid as it sounds, that you might be as invested as Cas that it would be important to you that he finish out – you know what, this is stupid to be fighting about. I don’t want to argue about it.”

He and Misha stood in silence, neither knowing what to say. Jensen wanted to tell him that of course it mattered. This show had been nearly the entirety of his adult life, and the story of Sam and Dean, and now Cas, was immensely close to his heart. Cas had been part of the show for eight years. Of course he mattered. Of course it was important to him that Cas see it through to the end. But every avenue he could go with this sounded just as simple and petty as Misha felt his arguments about why he was so upset were.

Jensen finally broke their silence. “I gotta get moving soon. Flight’s at three.” Both looked at the clock on the DVR.

“It’s almost two, so yeah, you better.” Misha picked up his trash and moved around Jensen’s apartment, gathering his things and putting them in his bag. “Sorry for the mess. I can stay and clean it up –“

“No, just…you get home. I’ll talk to you sometime.”

Misha huffed. “Yeah. Sometime.” Jensen moved to protest, to tell him that he meant to say _sometime_   _soon_ , but Misha held up his hand and let himself out.

Jensen didn’t bother chasing after him. Nothing he said had come out right. He didn’t mean to sound like he was doing Misha a favor by making a call on his behalf, or that the legitimate hope Misha had for his character was stupid because of the frequency in which people die, or die and come back. Honestly believing it would never happen, he hadn’t thought to take it seriously. But Misha was right; Jared and Jensen had job security as long as the show was picked up, while his and everyone else’s hung in the balance. They were all at the mercy of the writers, producers, and the network.

He put on decent clothes, tied up the trash, grabbed his bag, and left for the airport, his jaw set tight and his eyes tired. This was going to be a long hiatus.


	18. Bored

On Christmas, three weeks after Misha left his apartment rightfully annoyed if not angry, there was a party at Jensen’s house. There was great food, family, and friends, but something felt off. His heart was heavy. Every moment he could, he played with JJ, singing and reading to her, making a dessert from a recipe she picked out from her mom’s collection – she was the only person who really lifted his heart and made him forget about what was missing. She pressed her hands against her dress to make it perfect. He took a picture of her as she fluffed her hair in the mirror and primped, ready to dazzle everyone with her smile. That one he would keep to himself.

As JJ made it down the final steps and was cooed over by grandparents and aunts and uncles, Jensen felt his phone vibrate. He looked down and saw Misha was calling. He took a deep breath and answered.

“Just a second.” Jensen made his way to the back door, slipping behind everyone. “Okay. I’m here.”

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Jensen stepped out onto the patio, away from the volume of the music, kids screeching, and his family moaning about full stomachs. He closed the door quietly behind him, though no one would have heard even if he slammed it. “I didn’t think I was going to get to talk to you today.” 

Misha smiled. “I didn’t think so either. Had a last minute errand to run. I’m in the car and thought I would give you a call just to say hey and Merry Christmas before I got back to the madhouse.”

“Merry Christmas,” Jensen said with a laugh. “How cold is it?” 

“Just above freezing.” Misha tapped his finger on the inside of the car window. “Don’t tell me how  _not_ cold it is there.”

“High seventies,” Jensen said, an air of superiority in his tone, looking up at the starry night sky.

Misha groaned. “I said don’t tell me.” 

Jensen shrugged and stepped one foot in front of the other toward the pool. “I just wanted to rub it in.” 

“I gotta get going or I’m going to turn into an icicle in this car. I hope you’re having a great holiday with your family.”

“You too.” Jensen sniffed and shifted. “Hey.”

Misha laughed. “ _Hey_.”

“If you’re wearing a stupid sweater, I demand a picture.”  Jensen pulled at his own sweater, wishing he had worded that better. 

“It’s the stupidest.” Misha tried to wrap up the conversation. “Say hello to everyone for me and wish them a Merry Christmas. If you get bored at all, which I’m sure you won’t, call me.” 

“If I get bored, you’ll be the first person I call. Maybe I’ll give you a call even if I don’t.” 

They didn’t say goodbye. He heard Misha exhale a fog of air and start his car, letting it idle. Jensen made his way back to the back door, kicking the toe of his left shoe with his right heel and vice versa as he slowly stepped all the way back to the house.

Jensen sniffed again. “I miss talking to you.”

“Me too.” 

“I’m not going to do the  _you hang up_  thing.”

“Then don’t.” 

Jen’s stomach dropped. 

“I’m sorry. Get back to your family and I’ll…talk to you soon.” 

Jensen nodded, then realized Misha couldn’t hear him. “Yeah,” he choked out. “Merry Christmas, Mish.”

“Merry Christmas, Jen.” 

Misha hung up. Jensen sighed and looked into the house, everyone smiling and laughing and pouring wine. Something still felt missing. He dialed Misha back. 

“Hello?” Misha answered, sounding confused. 

“I’m bored.”

“You are not.”

“You still in your car?” Jensen asked.

“Haven’t started driving yet.” 

“I know you’re cold and you wanna get home. Just…I love you, man. Wish you were here.” He winced at his own words, dreading the response. 

“Okay, Jen.” Misha cleared his throat. “Me too. Soon?” 

“Soon.”


	19. Auld Lang Syne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the sad feelings I left you with yesterday.

For years airports had felt like a second home. He knew Dallas-Fort Worth like the back of his hand. O’Hare was a bear but once you knew it, it actually wasn’t so bad. LAX was always a nightmare, but probably just as bad as JFK. SeaTac was probably the most bearable out of those on the coasts. Austin-Bergstrom though – that was home. Bittersweet in that it either meant he was leaving or coming home, at least it had a feeling of good things to come, whether it was work or family. Today was no different.

The airport was particularly bare. There was no line at Cinnabon, which was a plus, and the flight staff were friendlier than usual. He still wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing, but it felt like he was on autopilot, doing what he was supposed to do without thinking.

Jensen watched out the window as the plane taxied and took off. He had seven hours of flight time ahead of him, but he know it would be worth it. It had to be. A layover in Houston let him grab a bite to eat, and he fell asleep an hour into his connecting flight, waking up right before landing. Having only his carry on to deal with, he avoided baggage claim and went straight to the taxi line. As soon as he was settled into a car and on his way, he sent off a text.

> _Made it._

The taxi pulled up outside the house at half past ten, but Jensen didn’t want to go in.

> _Need anything from the store or something? Here but…_

A few seconds later, his phone vibrated.

> _Get your ass in here._

He made it up the walk and started to panic on the front stoop. He hated going to someone’s home and not having something as a gift. Hands were sweaty even though the temperature difference from Texas to there was at least forty degrees. He rubbed them on his pants. _Don’t be stupid_ , he thought. _God, you’re acting like you’re picking someone up for prom_. The door opened before he had completely prepped himself. Vicki gave him a sweet smile at first and then looked stern.

“I said get your ass in here. You don’t need to go pick anything up or avoid him, just come in for Christ’s sake.”

“Does, uh….”

“Does he know you’re here? No. He’s putting the kids to bed. You want to come in and have a glass of wine?” she asked.

Jensen nodded, shivering. Vicki moved out of the way and let him into the entry, locking the door behind him. She led the way to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of wine from the rack above the sink.

“Did Misha make that too?” Jensen said with a grin.

“The wine or the rack?” Vicki didn’t wait for Jensen to answer. “Doesn’t matter, he made both.” She opened the wine and got glasses from the cabinet, waiting for the wine to breathe. “I’m proud of him, you know? He’s done a lot, and I’ve been so happy to have made this journey with him. It’s been…” Vicki paused, searching for the right word.

“Adventurous?” Jensen offered.

“Better than that.” Vicki smiled. “He said you wanted to talk to The Powers That Be and plead his case. Very nice of you, but I think it would hurt his pride a little bit.”

“I hope he knows that I didn’t mean anything by it, and I get why he was so upset.”

“He does,” Vicki said knowingly. “He felt bad because he thought it felt childish to be upset and selfish to wish for more when he had gotten so much out of it. Honestly I thought he was more upset about you than anything.”

Jensen shifted and crossed his arms. “Me?”

“Yeah. He said last time he saw you before Christmas that you were just like, _see you whenever_ , like you didn’t care or something. I told him to relax, but he was bothered by how he acted and how you were so nonchalant about the whole thing.”

“Vick, you know –"

“I do. And he does, too. I think he’ll be really pleased to see you.” She went ahead and poured four glasses and handed one to Jensen. “My friend is here in the other room,” she explained, taking two of the glasses in hand.

“I didn’t know you had company!” Jensen whispered. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Vicki shushed him. “I’ll be in there if you need me,” she said nodding to the living room, and then disappeared.

Jensen picked up the glass and took a sip. It was sweet, but nice. Blackberry.

“Hey Vick, can I – ” he said as he walked into the kitchen, but stopped dead. “Jen. What are you doing here?”

Jensen’s mouth turned into a sideways grin. “Thought maybe I’d come say hi. I was bored.”

Misha nodded, his lips pressed tight. Suddenly he burst into a laugh and he looked up, blinking back tears. “You were bored. On New Year’s Eve.”

“Supposed to be doing at midnight what you want to be doing all year,” he said, holding out a glass to Misha. “Personally, I’d like to hope I’ll be spending time with you. Professionally or otherwise.”

“Hopefully both,” Misha said, taking the glass. He breathed in deep and exhaled as if he was releasing weeks of stress and anxiety. He smiled at Jensen. “You came. When are you going back?”

“Tomorrow. Quick trip, but worth it. At least it is if you’re happy to see me.”

Misha laughed and hit his arm. “Shut up. Of course I am. You have no idea.” He put down his wine and took Jensen’s as well. The hug he gave Jensen was welcoming and somehow _felt_ happy. “I can’t believe you came all this way.”

He squeezed him tight and held on longer than usual, but instead of feeling as if they should let go, the longer they stood the more comfortable and relaxed Jensen felt. They remained in the kitchen locked in an embrace, swaying slightly absentmindedly as music played from the television in the other room.

They finished their wine and Misha put together something for Jensen to eat that was slightly more substantial than the vegetable tray they had out on the table. They facetimed with Danneel as she rang in the new year in Texas. She sent them both kisses, tears of happiness in her eye. She cussed at them for making her tear up, said she loved them, and made Jensen take the phone in to Vicki so she could talk to her. After Vicki hijacked his phone for the evening, Jensen ate and Misha told stories about Christmas and family. Until Vicki came to get them a minute before the countdown began, the two talked and drank wine and ate, but most importantly, they smiled.

As the countdown hit ten, they raised their drinks in a toast to each other, for health and luck in the coming year. Vicki’s fingers threaded through Misha’s and she put her arm around her friend as they watched celebrations around the world. Jensen leaned his shoulder against Misha’s, his arms crossed. When the clock struck midnight, Misha turned to Vicki and kissed her. Jensen patted Misha on the back and leaned over to kiss Vicki quickly on the forehead, and kissed her friend Sarah on the cheek. The women hugged and laughed, then left to refill their glasses.

Jensen turned to Misha. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year.”

Misha looked at the clock. “Still midnight,” he said. He smiled and leaned in to kiss Jensen.

Their lips touched briefly, but even though it was quick, a warmth spread through Jensen’s body. Misha took him by the hand and walked him through the kitchen, saying goodnight to the women who were wide awake. They teased them, the old men headed to bed. In the room, Misha offered Jensen a pair of sleep pants to change into. After they were ready for bed, their bodies relaxed deep into the mattress with a down comforter draped over them, heads buzzing slightly from the wine.

“Two old guys, huh?” Misha asked, his eyes heavy with sleep.

“Two grumpy old men,” Jensen answered.

“I’m not so grumpy,” Misha said with a smile, his eyes creased in the corners.  

Jensen responded with a quiet _hmmm_ and pressed his lips to Misha’s, soft and quiet. The two drifted off to sleep, comforted and content as time passed them into the first hours of the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to you all. I hope good things come to you and that you make great things happen.   
> \- Ash


	20. Party of Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the reader who bought me a coffee. High-five.
> 
> a/n: It's been forever, and I haven't had a lot of time to do any for-fun writing, but I wanted to get this chapter posted tonight. I can't find my glasses and I'm extremely tired, so I hope there's no big typos - if so, I'll get them when I can see a little better.

Jensen walked into the apartment and hung his keys up on the hook. He heard a giggle coming from his room. He took off his jacket slowly and looked around for an explanation. Danneel’s shoes and purse. Men’s shoes. Jensen walked closer, lightly stepping across the floor. _Misha's._ They were definitely Misha’s.

 _Fuck. What are they up to?_ Jensen took off his shoes slowly and slid them against the wall before he started making his way to the bedroom as noiselessly as he could, listening.

“I know! He’s so happy there and it’s so fun to watch. There’s like...this glow? Whenever he facetimes with me it’s like...even his freckles are smiling.”

“Is there anywhere he doesn’t have freckles? Because I’ve looked, and I couldn’t find a single place on his body that is freckleless.”

Jensen could hear the grin in Misha’s voice, and Danneel burst out into giggles. He leaned his shoulder and head on the doorway - not with any quick movement or with the intention to let them know he was there, but just enough so that he could peek in and be able to see them. He instantly smiled. Danneel and Misha were lying on the bed, their heads propped up by pillows and their legs overlapping each other. Danni played with Misha’s hand as they talked, her fingers interlacing with his. A smile tugged at the corner of Jensen’s mouth as he watched them, lying in his bed, curled up together so comfortably.

“You should come sometime, you know. Gen went this year.”

“Vicki doesn’t,” Danneel pointed out. “Plus Gen was on the show, so it makes total sense for her to go, right? And after last year, I think it’s great she went with Jared.” Danneel’s head fell to the side to meet Misha’s gaze. “Plus, he’s just...he’s different in Italy. In a good way. In a _great_ way, really. When he’s with you normally it’s one thing - add Italy and it’s like...magic.”

Misha laughed. “Magic?”

“Seriously!” Danneel hit Misha’s thigh with her knee. “I love seeing him happy, and you guys get to have this awesome time there in Rome. It’s like an extended guy’s night out.”

There was a pause.

“How do you feel about the show being renewed?” Misha waited patiently for an answer while Danneel twirled a wavy strand of her hair and dropped it onto her nose, holding it up with pushed out lips. She blew it out of her face, avoiding answering the question.

“I’m very happy that Jen and Jared are able to keep doing what they love doing," she finally said. "And that you and the other people involved are working. You’re not worried about what job you’ll be fighting for next - that’s a comfort that isn’t afforded to many actors. So in that, it’s absolutely awesome.”

“I didn’t have that comfort six months ago.”

“But now you do,” Danni said.

“Thanks to your husband,” Misha added.

“Bullshit,” she said, nudging his shoulder. “You’re an important part of the show. It wouldn’t be the same without you, and finally I think _some people_ noticed. And I’m glad you’re signed on for season twelve.”

“But?” He turned toward her, everything about his body letting her know he was listening intently, wanting to know exactly how she felt. Danni took control of his hand and tapped his fingertips on hers for a few beats before she answered.

“I kinda wish it was over? But not?” There was a pause. Finally, she huffed and let everything out in one breath. “I’m not sure how I feel about it. Selfishly, I wish the show was coming to a close, that Jen could be home more, that we could have some us-time where we weren’t working around a production schedule or convention season. That home could be _our_ home and not split between our house and this apartment.”

Jensen felt a bit of a punch to the gut. He knew it was true, and was glad Danni had someone to voice her concerns to. He just wished she would have talked about it with him earlier.

“But again, that’s me being selfish. We’re able to do all kinds of things thanks to the security of the show. We’re not worrying about the next paycheck anymore. We have a house, we have a substantial amount of savings, we can go on vacation. Honestly, I can’t complain. So if it’s one more year or two or even three, I think I’ll make it.” Danneel sighed. “Maybe twelve is the magic number, though.”

“Thirteen might be more fitting.”

Jensen smiled and pressed his head against the door frame as Misha laughed at his own comment.

“It would be nice having family time that wasn’t contingent on wherever it fit within the work schedule, but that’s with any job,” Misha reminded her. “Being busy is a good thing. You appreciate the downtime more. Those moments with friends and family are that much more enjoyable and memorable.”

Jensen lifted his eyes and watched Misha lean over and kiss his wife’s forehead. It hit him harder in that moment more than any how much he loved them both. He quietly pushed himself off the wall and made his way back to the living room and into the kitchen. He took out his phone and made a quick call.

“Hey,” Jensen said when the person on the other end of the line answered. “We’re not coming in tomorrow, are we?” He rubbed his forehead as he carefully walked heel to toe across the kitchen. “No, no, just trying to make sure I didn’t have my days mixed up. Getting back into the swing of things. Thanks. Yup. You too.” He hung up the phone, leaned back against the counter, and sighed happily.

“Good news?” Misha asked.

Jensen jumped, but tried to play it off as if Misha hadn’t just startled the shit out of him. “How long have you been here?”

“Here in the kitchen, or here in your apartment, Netflix and chilling with your wife?”

“Please. Never say that again,” Jensen deadpanned.

Misha laughed. “Sorry we didn’t text or call. You were on set.”

Danneel poked her head around the corner and a smile rushed onto her face when she saw her husband. “Hey, baby! I’m here!” She crossed the kitchen and hugged him with all her might, which was soft and incredibly endearing.

“You two have dinner plans?” Misha and Danneel looked at each other and both shook their heads. “Want to go out or stay in?” he asked. Danni squished up her face and tilted her head from side to side, weighing their options. Misha mimicked her without her seeing, and Jensen tried his damndest to not explode with laughter. “Okay, maybe I have a solution. What if we go out somewhere, have a nice, long dinner where the wine and whisky are great but the dress code is lax, and come home?”

“That...sounds amazing,” Danneel said. “Let me freshen up my makeup and be a little less of a mess.” She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, leaving the faintest bit of peppermint from her chapstick behind. He pressed his lips together as if to preserve it for a little longer.

Jensen looked over to Misha and saw a sweet look of understanding in his eyes. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“D’ya wanna call Vick, see if she wants to join us?” Jensen asked.

“I would, but she’s off on a thing. Her next book is delving into the history of sex in America in relation to religion and politics, as well as exploring gender binary and romantic orientations.” Jensen stared at him blankly. “It’s going to be comprehensive and very focused on first-hand research and interviews. She’s going to be doing some traveling. She’s excited.”

“It sounds right up her alley.”

“It is.” Misha looked down for a moment, then back up. “Just you, me, and Danneel tonight.”

“Yeah,” Jensen chuckled, thinking about their latest twitter posts and what big nerds they are. “I hope she can handle us.”

Misha smiled devilishly. “Well we hope _you_ can handle _us_.”

 

There was a nervous flutter in his stomach the entire time they were at the restaurant. A few fans of the show had taken pictures with him and Misha earlier in the night, and he hoped he didn’t look like one of those damn Snapchat filters with heart eyes that Kathryn was always getting him to do. Danneel happily took the photos, and smiled harder when she saw the slight panic that crossed his face when they left. She made a heart with her fingers and mouthed _heart eyes_ just to fuck with him.

She knew him too well. God, he loved her.

In the low light of the restaurant, the three ate well and put away three glasses of whisky and three bottles of wine. The clink of glasses being cleaned and put away as it neared midnight played them out like a song at closing time. The evening felt beautiful and poetic, though he wondered as they stumbled out onto the sidewalk, arms around each other’s shoulders, if they were loud, drunken idiots. _Who cares?_ he thought, waving away any thoughts to the contrary as Danneel’s laugh rang like a bell to his left. _I love these idiots._

The three of them burst through the door laughing, kicking off shoes as they stepped through the entry of the apartment. Danneel put her purse on the table, followed by Jensen and Misha tossing their wallets and Jensen’s keys landing with a clatter. Danneel sashayed down the hallway in the cutest way possible, which distracted Jensen long enough to not realize Misha had turned around. They collided. Through his drunken haze, Jensen saw something in Misha’s eyes, the intensity of which made him step back and bump into the wall and instantly made his cock twitch in some kind of anticipation. His face flushed with embarrassment. Misha stepped closer, and Jensen swallowed. His breaths became shorter as he caught the scent of his friend’s cologne; the bottom of the glass of red wine Misha had thrown back before they left the restaurant danced on his breath as his lips drew closer. Jensen couldn’t wait for him to make his move, to come slowly closer and drive him to the brink - he caught Misha’s mouth with his. Jensen’s hands shot up to cradle Misha’s face. His fingers dug into Misha’s skin as his tongue slipped past his lips.

“Ahem.” Danneel cleared her throat a few feet away. The men stopped and looked toward the door where she stood, wearing only a very scant pair of pink lace panties and a smile.

 _Fuck_ , Jensen thought as Misha rocked against him. _These two are gonna be the death of me._

Pressed against the wall, his head was swimming as he tried to decipher the sensations. What the fuck was evening happening? A minute ago he felt Danneel’s lips on his as he kissed her, but now there were hands on his stomach and his thighs. Two distinct pairs of lips pressed against his skin. He still felt the lips of his wife and the slight taste of apricot that was always left behind when she wore her favorite lipstick, but now those lips were kissing his thigh. The other pair, almost just as familiar, were ringed around his cock as his friend’s head bobbed between his knees. Jensen’s hand ran through his hair, pulling what he could grasp between his fingers. But then Misha’s mouth was gone.

“No…” he whined, making the word drone on until his cock was warm again, this time by his wife’s mouth. Her tongue drew along his length before she enveloped him, taking him down as far as she could. Then she did it again and again and again. When her lips kissed the tip of his cock, Misha’s returned. He moaned, which made Jensen moan. He opened his eyes and saw Danneel heading to the bedroom, giving a sly look over her shoulder.

He tapped Misha on the shoulder. Misha looked up and Jensen nodded toward the bedroom. They stepped inside to see Danneel lying on her back, propped up by her elbows, ankles crossed daintily. “What’s a girl gotta do to get an orgasm around here?”

 

Jensen started at her ankles and made his way up to her panties with gentle presses of his lips to her skin. He hooked his finger around the edge of lace and tugged it to the side. He gave her skin a lingering kiss and then licked along her slit. A hum reverberated in his throat as her leg started to curl around his body, his fingers sliding in and out of her delicately and adeptly.

A quick glance up told him that Danneel was enjoying herself immensely. Misha attended to her, whispering something in her ear while looking starry-eyed. He cupped her perfect breast and brushed her peaked nipple with his thumb. She nodded in response to whatever he said and he kissed her. They laughed and then kissed again. Danneel started to roll her hips, her hand grasping the back of her husband’s head as his tongue lapped at her cunt and his fingers curled inside of her hitting just the right spot. Her walls clenched around his fingers as she came, and he smiled as she squirmed at his touch.

Misha reached down to Jen and pulled him up while Danneel covered her face with her hands, breathing heavily and grinning guiltily. Misha planted a kiss on Jensen’s still-glistening lips, a growing smile interrupting them. Jensen rubbed Danneel’s thigh with his hand, not wanting to lose contact with her. Her hand slipped over his, drawing a heart with her fingertip.

 

Only the faint light of the bathroom illuminated the three on the bed. They lazily lay together, Jen kissing his beautiful wife while Misha breathlessly moved inside of her. Jen felt Misha’s shoulder against his, and while Danneel caught her breath, he looked down to watch him push inside her. It did something for him that he wasn’t expecting, watching his friend and lover slowly fuck into his wife. He felt his hand clasp onto Misha’s jaw and his lips searched; he quickly found Misha’s mouth and started a long, drawn out kiss that matched Misha’s somnolent pace. After Danneel achieved another quiet, rolling orgasm, Misha moved to the side and Jensen took his place.

She was remarkably wet as he plunged inside of her, maintaining the unhurried rhythm that was making her fall apart beneath them. Her legs shook when he picked up the pace, rotating his hips to hit any neglected angles. She whined, clasping at his chest desperately until she came again. Jen collapsed onto her chest as he came, not being able to withstand the tightening of her walls around his cock. Except for their ragged breaths, it was quiet.

“Can we just fall asleep like this?” he asked in a whisper. Danneel giggled and Misha nearly snorted.

“It would be nice,” Misha said. He kissed Danneel, and then Jensen received his own affection.

“Shower?” Danneel asked. “Shower and then sleep?”

“Sleep sounds amazing right now.” Jensen forced himself up out of bed and into the bathroom. Misha followed.

“Do you mind if I…?” Misha asked, pointing at his erection.

“No!” Jensen said, feeling bad that Misha hadn’t quite gotten his. “Can...do you want me to do something?” he asked.

Misha laughed. “No, it’s fine. Won’t take much - I just didn’t feel comfortable...anyway….” He got into the shower and let the hot water run over him as he stroked himself.

Jensen went back to the bed and grabbed Danneel’s hands. “Come on, get up, sleepyhead,” he teased. “Let’s get you washed up.” By the time he got the protesting Danni into the shower, Misha was finished. Misha stepped out and left the water running for them, taking a towel from the rack as the shower door shut behind Jensen.

Jensen soaped up his loofa and watched Danneel’s hair darken as the water ran over her. “Here,” he said softly, “turn around.” Jensen washed her back, her arms, swirled the soap around her ass and her breasts, then handed it over to her. Though sleepy, her eyes still dazzled him. He smiled and leaned in for a wet kiss.

 

When they got out of the shower, Jensen found Misha had changed the sheets and was nearly asleep, a sheet and light comforter draped over his body. He slid in beside him and kissed his forehead tenderly.

“What is it about you?” he asked, speaking aloud. Half drunk, half asleep, he didn’t expect an answer. From the looks of Misha, he wasn’t going to get one. Still, he thought, maybe Misha needed to hear what he had to say.  “You’re such a good friend to Danni. You’re gentle with her. You’re...I don't know what you are, but I'm so happy you're here.”

Danneel slid in behind Jensen. “Clean sheets?”

“Yup. What did we do to deserve him?”

“I don't know. And I don't care, as long as we can keep him. On occasion,” Danneel said as she wrapped an arm around Jensen and planted a kiss between his shoulder blades. “He’s something.”

Jensen brushed a bit of wet hair off of Misha’s forehead as he started to snore. “He certainly is.”

 


	21. Life at Home

Jensen felt a soft hand skim over his skin in long, drawn out strokes that drifted from his shoulder and down his arm. A finger gently moved in circles around the skin on his stomach and up his chest before the cycle of petting started over again. Another hand, rougher but with a similarly tender touch, grasped his hip in a reassuring way. A thumb alternately pressed into his skin and brushed at irregular intervals. He smiled sleepily and after a sharp inhale, he let out his breath slowly, a half-sigh that ended with a contented hum.  

He tried to think about how the hell he got so lucky. These hands that touched him carried so much love. _Remember when this hit you like a bus?_ he thought, reflecting back to when everything came together for him. A few errant thoughts, some serious self-doubt, and a few interesting conversations between him and Danneel and him and Misha veered his life in a direction he hadn’t seen coming. Although it seemed everyone else had.

* * *

Jared was always full of jokes. His boundaries were more like suggestions, and inside jokes were presented for public consumption pretty easily - as if no one could figure it out. His zero fucks given attitude had gone even further lately. He watched as Jensen and Misha interacted for years and made comments here and there, but something was different. _He knows_ , Jen told himself after Jus In Bello the previous year, but Jared uncharacteristically never said anything. Around the 200th episode, things got a little more jokey. It got more obvious that Jensen and Misha were hanging out more and more, and Jared would tweet a picture of him with Zachary Levi or Stephen Amell while Jensen and Misha were inexplicably absent. Jen knew it was coming eventually, and when the jokes at San Diego Comic Con dropped, he was hit with a new reality. His reality. But after some contemplation and a big heart to heart with two of his favorite people, Jensen felt better about being unapologetically himself. He just had one more conversation to have.

“I fucking know, dude,” Jared said with a laugh. “Seriously? You think I remotely wasn’t aware of everything that was happening? Or at least the general idea, I don’t want to know _everything._ ”

Jensen tried to keep the conversation on the serious side. “I mean it’s…serious. It’s not just...whatever you think it is.”

“You mean Danneel and Vicki, because you think Danneel hasn’t talked to Gen about them?” Jared started. “Or how oblivious you are to your own...fucking... _hearteyes_ at Misha? If it’s serious, like you two and those two and you guys...doing your thing, whatever it is, as long as you’re happy.”

Jensen hung his head and smiled. “That’s what Mish said you’d say.”

“I don’t care. I mean, I _do_ care,” Jared clarified, “because you’re my brother and I care about your happiness and your family’s happiness. I don’t have any weird feelings about it, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Jensen let out a deep exhale and chugged the rest of his bottle of beer. “Glad that’s over with,” he said, punctuated with a burp.

“I do have one question though,” he said as he pulled off his beanie, looking serious. “Am I getting gray hairs?” he asked, his head tipped forward.

“Yup. You’re old. Hang up your spurs.”

“I’ll just give ‘em to you. You might need an extra pair, pulling double duty.”

“Fuck you.” Jen laughed.

“I really don’t think you have the energy.” Jared grinned and Jensen punched his shoulder. “I’m just concerned.”

“Thanks, pal.”

“Anytime, buddy.”

* * *

 

 

Mornings like this were more frequent than he ever could have expected, but he didn’t take a single one for granted. He melted at the touches, ready to drift off to sleep when someone tugged his foot.

“Jen. You hungry?”

“What?” he asked. He tried to open his eyes, but more than anything, he didn’t want to.

“Breakfast?”

“Sure,” he said. He blinked his eyes. “Anything in particular you want me to do?”

“No, I fed the kids. JJ was asking for you though. She wants to watch ‘punzel’ and I don’t know where the movie is.”

Jensen groaned. _Not punzel_ , he thought. “When will she get into...I don’t know...anything else?”

Vicki laughed. “Whatever’s next, she’ll play it out just as long and hard, so don’t rush it - it might be worse.”

“Don’t say that,” Jensen said, pulling himself up out of bed. He found a pair of sweats on the floor and slipped them on before he high-fived Vicki. “You're it.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” she said. Vicki flopped on the bed in Jensen’s spot in between Misha and Danneel.

 

Jensen watched as Vicki dozed off, those gentle hands caressing her just as delicately and lovingly as they had him. When he heard JJ calling from downstairs, he pulled on a shirt and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Every little thing about his life was perfect now. He thought it had been before, but he had been wrong. The little touches, the little moments - all of those things overshadowed all the hecticness of their lives and any insecurity he might have harbored.

His phone buzzed on the counter in the kitchen and he swung JJ to his other hip. “You’re getting heavy,” he said as he opened a message from Jared.

 

> _We’re awake and bored. Coming over. Please have clothes on._

“Looks like your boys are coming over too,” Jensen said. He turned on the coffee maker. He’d need caffeine to handle all the kids.

“Pancakes!” JJ said.

“But Vicki made you pancakes.”

“ _More_ pancakes,” she clarified. “My boys want pancakes too, Daddy.”

Jensen sighed. _Yup,_ he thought. _This is home._

He put JJ down and went upstairs to wake the rest of the crew. Danneel pushed him away half-heartedly, complaining about wanting more sleep.

“Jared and Gen are coming over with the boys.”

Danneel kicked her feet. “Fine. Showering,” she said.

Jensen waited. “Are you going to get up or are you just showering in your mind?” he asked.

“Fine!” Danneel repeated. “But Vicki has to shower too.”

Now he knew where JJ got it. Vicki pushed Danneel until she had to catch herself from falling backwards off the bed and when she managed to get Danni into the bathroom, Jensen flopped down on the bed next to Misha.

“Do I have to shower?”

Jensen smiled. He traced the fine lines in Misha’s skin with his eyes. “Only if you want to.” He leaned over and gave him a soft morning kiss, just enough to tease him awake. “I’ll be downstairs. I’m making pancakes apparently.”

Misha opened his eyes and pulled Jen down to him one more time. He kissed his freckles, the creases of his eyes, his lips, and then released him. “You better get down there before the kids take making the pancakes into their own hands.”

“Let ‘em,” he mumbled as he sunk further into the bed.

Misha raised an eyebrow. “West.”

Jensen nodded and rolled out of bed. He closed the door behind him again and sighed. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He’d often thought it before, but this time it felt real. He had everything he ever wanted. He had an overabundance of blessings in his life and he was thankful for every little thing, but most of all, he had love. 

And what more could a person ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me through this. Lots of love.  
> \- Ash


End file.
